


The Promised Prince

by Noobzlikeus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashara Dayne Lives, Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, Dragonlords, F/M, Family Fluff, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Mythology - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Protective Ned Stark, R Plus L Equals J, Redemption and Forgiveness, Supernatural Elements, Targaryen Restoration, Viserys Targaryen is Not Mad, uncovered truths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobzlikeus/pseuds/Noobzlikeus
Summary: Jon knows from an early age that he is not the bastard of Eddard Stark.Where some feel sorry for the simple-minded bastard who talks and plays with himself instead of playing with others. Ned worries and wonders if his nephew inherited the Targaryen madness until he learns the truth. Jon can see the dead, and nothing will ever be the same.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 136
Kudos: 417





	1. Prologue

_**"Sansa sighed as she stitched. "Poor Jon," she said. "He gets jealous because he's a bastard."** _

_**(Arya I, AGoT)** _

* * *

**_ Winterfell 288 AC _ **

There was nothing Jon loved more on a cold snowy night like this than being curled up in bed next to his brother and sister while their father told them stories, not even the sweet cakes he would often sneak out from the kitchens and eat inside of the Godswood while his brother stood guard watching to see if anyone was coming their way so he could hurry and clean his mouth and hands in the snow before being caught.

"Another one," his sister shrieked unable to help herself while her lady mother wrinkled her nose with a raised eyebrow which always seemed to cause his uncle to bark out in laughter never truly understanding southern etiquette nor seeing any reason for any of that horseshit, especially here in the North where life was more relaxed and carefree, where people were raised hard like the lands they called home.

"But mother?" His sister remarked pouting her lips staring in defiance, her hands crossed over her chest.

Jon looked from mother to daughter who looked so much alike waiting to see what she would have to say. In truth, he also wanted to hear another story, or at least get to play another game which would probably tire him out and take his wary mind away from the events from earlier.

"Your brother needs his rest and your father needs to_" Jon watched the way her eyes fell on their father before peering outside into the darkness where the winds blew hard, rattling the windows where the snowstorm bore down on Winterfell and all the other surrounding castles and holdfasts that were in its path. 

Her eyes fell on him next, gone was the sternness she exhibited to his sister, all he could see now was sadness gracing her beautiful features which in turn made him want to just close his eyes and look away not wanting to feel the way he did earlier.

Jon knew the reason why, he also knew the reason she said nothing else nor anyone after, not even his brooding father or boisterous uncle who was just barking out in laughter said anything. The mood inside his room once again changed to one of melancholy just like earlier when he'd rush inside latching the door shut not needing anyone to see him cry.

"You should go," she offered finally breaking the silence inside the room, now was not the time to think about the past or the mistakes that were made that led every one of them here.

"Are you sure?" His father asked not taking his eyes off him.

"The boy is fine now can't you see?" His uncle waved his father off in a rush his thick brows furrowed in annoyance. "Besides, we'll keep watch on him until your return." His uncle once again offered his mischievous grey eyes gleaming with mischief causing Jon to giggle thinking back to what his uncle did the last time he was this sad causing lady Stark to send one of her handmaidens she brought from the Riverlands away, believing the Frey woman had stolen from her... the irony of it all.

"I will be back before you close your eyes to sleep." Jon watched his father fade into the dark, knowing he'd probably be asleep upon his return. 

****~****

He found her crying with her head against the Weirwood tree whose face always seemed to judge him for the damage he brought to three families and all the other unknown families who lost someone for the war he fought for the woman he loved, desperately not wanting to let her go for his selfish needs. The same woman who now muttered words out loud begging for forgiveness from her gods for all the despair that has fallen upon them. She always seemed to blame herself for following her heart, yet he was the one who felt the brunt of her pain whenever she got this way. How could he not? The majority of his family was dead because of him being wrapped up in prophecy and needing a third head of the dragon his first wife could not give him due to the maesters warning him she could no longer carry a child.

A shallow sigh left his lips which didn't seem to stir her from where she sat in the snow that already covered half of her as the wind around them swept through her long dark brown hair.

"Lya?" He called out to her yet she did not turn or even acknowledged him standing directly behind her only flinching away from his touch once he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Please don't be this way, he wanted to utter out but instead kept still he would wait for her to speak with him once she was ready, he only begged with every fiber of his spectral being that it would be soon, not wanting to think about her shutting him out again like she did the last time.

Those first moons were the hardest when she blamed him for keeping everything from her, from the death of her father and brother because of the mad king, to him not mentioning a war was brewing in both her name and her fallen kin.

****~****

Brandon waited in his nephew's small room until his sister returned from outside where she was embraced by Elia along with her children who held onto to Lya tightly offering a shoulder for her wet tears to fall upon, her husband was not far behind looking lost and already slipping into another brooding retreat in a corner where his long fingers tapped against the frozen window in deep thought.

No longer wanting to stand and just look at his crying sister, he slipped out of the room passing Arthur who always stood guard outside his nephew's room, even in death the man still served. Brandon grunted and hailed the kingsguard before allowing his feet to take him where he wanted to go walking through walls to get their faster.

Slipping inside the lord's solar only to find his mother sitting next to the fire humming away while his father looked out the window at the storm bearing down on the North, while Ned worked tirelessly on ledgers where a stack of scrolls awaited his response. Brandon could only look around the solar knowing he would've been miserable if he was still alive and had to do all of this instead of drinking, riding, or being inside a warm cunt that wasn't his wife's. He did not begrudge his brother when it came to the dealing of the North or having to step in as Warden of the North or marrying Catelyn Tully for that matter. The only thing he grudged his brother over was the way he seemed to make others walk over him. _Ned the foolish wolf,_ Brandon thought wickedly to himself at that moment.

His brother always seemed to put everyone's concerns before those of his family. Sure Brandon knew he had his part in the blame for what befell his family it wasn't like his father never spoke often about his wolf's blood and his rush to judgment without thinking first. But couldn't the same be said for Ned? The man cared more for pleasing Robert even after his sister made it clear to both him and their father that she wanted nothing to do with Robert, nor did she wish to be his wife because of his drinking and whoring and already having a bastard. 

_Bastard_ , Brandon thought bitterly when Jon's innocent face flashed before him. None of this was his innocent nephew's fault, not even his distant relatives who desperately needed help at this moment.

Maybe all of this should fall at their father's feet, it was his ambitions that dammed them all. Yet Brandon knew he also was at fault in the beginning, he could've said something, put his foot down when Ned approached with Robert's offer to take Lya for his wife knowing fully well the man was just like him. _One who enjoyed whoring and drinking,_ yet instead of siding with his sister in refusing the betrothal he went along keeping his mouth shut because if he had to marry a woman he didn't want to because of his father's ambition. Then Lya would suffer just like him.

Yet looking at his father now deep in thought, he knew the man also blamed himself for what befell his children and so many others allowing men like Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, and his maester Walys. What his father believed to be an alliance in good faith was just a scheme set in place to put Robert on the iron throne and ousting the Targaryens. And his foolish brother Ned would be the instrument.

"How is Jonnel?" His father asked causing Brandon to jolt from his wandering thoughts to look at him.

"The boy is asleep lord father and Lya by his side." He would not tell him that he left his sister in tears with Elia trying her best to console her, that would only lead to his father becoming upset while his mother tried to temper him down before he did something drastic like the last time which resulted in Catelyn's small sept being set on fire, his father's chilling words echoing through the cold night, _"The God's of the Seven has no place in Winterfell."_

Slipping from out the solar Brandon watched his father's grey eyes watch him keenly knowing where he was going.

The lady was asleep with her head buried in thick furs snoring lightly when Brandon entered the lord's chamber where he found Oswell already waiting for him with his chin raised and eyes gleaming with mischief, the woman was kin to him from his mother's side, but that didn't seem to matter to the former kingsguard as he walked towards where the lady kept her jewelry. He could only imagine the screams she would holler realizing her precious jewelry has gone missing once more blaming another of her handmaidens she'd brought from the south with their silly southron behavior whispering hateful words into their lady's ear claiming no woman would allow a bastard in his her husband's household living amongst her trueborn children, especially a mad one who spoke to himself. He would show them madness beginning with his brother's wife as he began whispering in her ear causing her to pull the covers closer whispering, 'Brandon' under her breath causing a thin smile to cross his lips thinking of his brother walking in and hearing his wife call out his dead brother's name in her sleep.


	2. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for your kind comments and kudos 🧏🏽

_**"Kings are a rare sight in the North."** _

_**Robert snorted. "More likely they were hiding under the snow. Snow, Ned!"** _

_**(Eddard I, AGoT)** _

* * *

**_Ned_**

The skies were gray that afternoon as the cold northern winds swirled around him pushing him back the moment he entered inside the Godswood. It was as if the old gods of the North did not want him there, _'begone from here,_ ' the chilled winds began to sing like a whisper, letting him know he was not welcomed. Yet still, he persisted believing the boy was inside of there, running off just after his morning lessons with maester Luwin, not bothering to meet with Robb in the training yard with Winterfell's master at arms after days of staying inside his room avoiding all after the winter storm that blanketed most of the North, left nothing but snow everywhere along its path making travel hard until most of it melted enough for travel to commence.

Luckily they had enough food in their storehouses for the winter to feed those inside the Castle and those residing in Wintertown. Yet for his surrounding lords, they would have to work with rations until more grains arrived from the South and Essos, the old gods only knew how long that would take.

Tightening his thick bear cloak around him tighter, feeling the chill sting inside his very bones the further he walked as wet snow squished beneath his heavy boots knowing he'd find the boy in there having conversations with himself. Already many believed the boy to be of simple mind, his wife especially wishing for him to send him away or at least designate a section of Winterfell where only Nan would be the one responsible for him.

_"The boy isn't right in the head Ned."_ She'd often say. Maybe she did have a right, Jon wasn't getting any better, and now he feared the boy was afflicted with Targaryen madness just like his Targaryen grandfather and Prince Aerion Brightflame who thought himself a dragon going as far to drink wildfire. Ned wondered if his sister's son would become obsessed with wildfire also. _Was it hereditary?_

Aegon the fifth was sane until the last seven years of his life, killing himself along with many of his Targaryen family at Summerhall trying to bring dragons back into the world. Ned wondered not for the first time if Aegon was he also afflicted with Targaryen madness, or if he was just a man trying to solidify power back to his house after so many of his children broke off their betrothals for love.

Ned thought of his sweet sister willing his tears away, she never wanted to marry Robert, and he like a fool tried convincing her that he was a good man and would change for her.

 _'Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature.'_ If only he'd listen to her then instead of believing his friend would change his ways for his sister and only keep to her bed. But leopards could never change their spots or get rid of it, and Robert could never change his ways. It wasn't a secret throughout the Seven Kingdoms that Robert was still in his cups and sleeping with both whores and tavern wenches. And now because of his silly folly in believing the sweet words Robert spoke to him, his nephew was both motherless and fatherless along with his siblings and their mother Elia. He wondered not for the first time what life in the Seven Kingdoms would've been like if Rhaegar did not fall on the Trident. Would the court and the remaining lords accept Lyanna and Jon? 

Ned shook his head at that thought, of course, they wouldn't, Dorne would be angry and his sister would sooner be shipped off to Dragonstone along with Jon or sent back to the North in shame with many in the realm considering her the Rhaegar's whore and not the second wife. Even Jon would be considered a threat, but at least they would be alive and safe with him in the North. Their bannermen would be mad for a time but would be angrier more with Rhaegar for fooling a naive girl of sixteen into thinking he loved her.

_"Again, again."_ Ned halted suddenly hearing the sweet laughter of the boy he came looking for, ringing out in screaming laughter, filling his heart with joy hearing his laugh. Something Jon only did when he was alone.

"Jon?" He called out trotting through the snow, making his way to where he heard the boy's voice earlier wondering why he didn't call back out to him or at least said something instead of growing quiet. _Was he frightened and thought I am here to reprimand him for being out here all by himself?_ Ned wondered silently holding onto an oak tree trying not to fall face deep in snow that reached an inch below his knee. How Jon managed to get this deep inside the Godswood the gods only knew.

Making his way through the clearing, Ned observed his nephew just standing there his cheeks red as beets from the cold winds, in his hand he held a small blunt sword, just staring at him with those dark grey eyes that almost seemed black unless you got close enough with a candle to see the deep purple rings around his iris. The boy had the perfect mixture of his mother's ice grey eyes and his father's indigo eyes that watched him keenly seeming to ask if he had done something wrong.

"Is everything alright Jon?" Ned asked leaning his back against the oak tree. "Who were you talking to?" He watched the boy look away for a few ticking seconds as if he was contemplating something no longer looking like a boy who was only counting five namedays but one who had the world on his shoulder.

"I am fine lord Stark."

Ned felt his heart sink at the boy's response, how many times had he told him, he could call him father when it was just the two of them, or when his lady wife was not present to take offense. 

"Jon_" Ned began before stopping himself his eyes turning downward looking at the snow under his feet thinking it would be best to speak with him closeup. Taking a knee before placing his right hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling the wet snow and chill soak through his boil leather breeches and tired bones, he would need to keep his conversation light least he gets the chill. "You know you can call me father when my lady wife is not here, we've had this conversation before."

He did not miss the grimace on the boy's features at his words, did his lady wife find out Jon as been calling him father when she wasn't around?

Elia looked from Jon to his uncle thanking the gods Rhaegar was not out there with them, he would've surely taken offense like all the other times.

"Tell him that he isn't your father Jon!"

Elia cut Brandon a venomous glare wondering when the manchild even got on top of the oak tree looking like a damn fool ready to land sheets of snow on top of his brother's head. "Get down from there you foolish manchild!" 

Before she could say anything else to Brandon she was stunned into silence by the words that left Jon's mouth causing Aegon to gasp covering his hands over his mouth...

"You're not my father!" He screamed out with hatred in his small voice. "Let go of me before uncle Brandon gets mad at you for hurting me."

Ned's hold on Jon tightened, his thoughts muddled while his eyes grew wide at the secrets his nephew was spewing out his mouth along with mentioning his dead brother name. Looking around the Godswood making sure no one was watching them, Ned turned back around to face his nephew who was still fighting to get free from his grasp. "Pray tell me boy who told you such lies?"

Jon struggled to get out of his grasp fearing what lord Stark would do to him, but it was of no use, his uncle was stronger than he was. "Let me go, you're hurting my shoulder, Lord Stark." He could see his sister's fists clenched. How much he wished her hits could land at times on the living.

"Not until you tell me who spoke those lies to you, Jon?" He wondered if Benjen had told the boy this in secret, he knew for a fact it could not be lord Reed, the man had not left the swamp of The Neck in years and would never break the promise he made.

"Tell me and I will let you go, son." Ned began to fear for the life of his nephew and his own family if word got back to Robert and the Lannisters. Friend or not, Robert would call him a traitor and his nephew _'dragonspwan!'_

Jon looked at him with eyes of judgment startling Ned, never before had the boy ever looked at him in such a way, like he was disgusted by having his hands on him.

"My father told me, the man you allowed Robert Baratheon to murder. You're a kinslayer same as him." Jon screamed the last part causing lord Stark to let go of him, his free hand that was on the boy, was now to clenched to his chest at what his nephew had said to him before disappearing from his sight.

Ned closed his eyes feeling the weight of the rebellion on his shoulders. His sister and Rhaegar were dead and gone from this world and their son knew the truth and believed him a kinslayer.

"Jon!" Elia exclaimed watching Jon run off with Rhaenys following, Aegon still seemed in shock at what his brother said, while Brandon smirked knowing the damage had been done. She could see the hurt in the lord of Winterfell's grey eyes causing her to wonder if Jon would ever utter such words out his mouth to her if the roles were reversed and she was still alive. Quickly snapping out of her reverie looking at her son, "Aegon go find your father and Lyanna tell them what happened here_" She could not get another sentence out for Brandon had managed to drop sheets of snow on the lord's head.

* * *

** _Lyanna_**

Her mind was still muddled after days of wanting to be left alone with her thoughts, yet her husband refused to leave her side and would not allow her to suffer in her misery alone, fearing she would grow distant from him once more. But how could she not? Was it not their actions that led them here?

It had been years since she last felt this loss. Yet after what transpired a few days ago with their son being called simple-minded and needing to be locked or sent away by the lady of Winterfell. How could she not? It was her fault for following her heart and not doing her duty and her husband for keeping secrets from her. 

How can someone claim to love you yet kept the deaths of her brother and father from you? Even claiming with a straight face that it was for the wellbeing of her and the babe she carried, his promised Visenya why he hid the truth. How funny it was that his Visenya ended up being a boy. Quite a lesson learned for trying to play a god.

What she didn't know then, she surely knew now and should've known better instead of listening to his sweet words the day ser Gerold brought with him a summon that he returned to King's Landing.

She should've known something was wrong when he burnt the evidence of the summon, not allowing her to read it.

Should've realized something was off with him the day he rode for the capital to lead the Targaryen forces against the Vale, North, Riverlands, and Stormlands. Yet she did not learn anything until Arthur came to her with and a sad look on his face, his purple eyes looking everywhere instead of her small room but on her. That was the day it seemed the sun no longer shinned. Her husband was dead never to return to her even after she made him promise he would. Instead, he was gone from this world. 

And yet it seemed the gods were not done with her just yet as Arthur continued speaking of the events that rocked King's Landing, from the deaths of her father and brother that Rhaegar hid from her to the sacking of Kingslanding resulting in the deaths of Elia and the children. The stress and betrayal of it all were too much to bear. Rhaegar had lied to her about his reason for returning to the capital putting the stress of their mistakes solely on her. How could she face anyone knowing she was the cause of their pain? Because of her and Rhaegar's folly, Dorne had lost not only Elia and the children but also their beloved prince Lewyn died on the Trident fighting alongside Rhaegar, ser Jonothor, ser Myles and so many countless men who went to war for their beloved prince.

_Love is sweet when you are lost in each other's arms pretending the outer world does not exist, only the one that's wrapped in your arms. But life was no song even if the bards made the tales seem so sweet._ Lyanna frowned at that thought when her eyes fell on her husband who was just watching her waiting for her to speak to him to once more, it had already been days of her being silent towards him. 

She huffed out turning away from him.....He would just have to wait, because of them so many around the castle and the gods only knew where else thought her son mad, not knowing the boy could both see and talk to the dead. If only they knew he wasn't just some sad motherless mad bastard. She knew Ned at one time considered sending Jonnel to Greywater Watch instead of handing him over to Benjen for whatever selfish reason.

"Do you ever consider what life would be if we had just done our duty?"

"What?" He answered annoyed not wanting them to go down that path which would only lead to the two of them arguing about what-ifs.

"Do not play the fool Rhaegar, you heard the words that left my lips. Now, pray answer my question."

Rhaegar stepped closer towards his wife, his hand going to her soft cheek, yet she flinched away from his touch causing him to remove his hand from her face, anger brewing in his insides at the thought of Robert touching his wife. "I regret nothing when it comes to you and Jon. My only regret was leaving you alone and the Tower without a maester, or sending a raven to Elia requesting she and the children to leave Dragonstone at once for Dorne where it was safer." He paused for a second before speaking once more. "I was a fool to believe Elia and the children were safe at Dragonstone, never thinking my father would've summoned them back to the Red Keep holding them hostage to get me out of hiding."

"We all made mistakes, non greater than mine." Lyanna reflected closing her eyes thinking back to the day Rhaegar found her trying to remove her unmatched armor. That was the day everything went to shit.

"Was I a mistake?" He asked searching her ice grey eyes that could never lie to him.

"No, I could never say such a thing, not when I look at our son, knowing that he is all that remains of us," Lyanna said lowering her head. "To consider us a mistake would be denying the existence of our son. I just think we should've done things differently instead of hiding away. All this pain that befell our families could've been avoided."

He held her soft hands in his bringing it to his lips never losing eye contact as he laid soft kisses, wishing things had turned out differently for all of them."I love you, now and always."

Lyanna chocked out a tear that her husband wiped away, "and I you Rhaegar...." She replied as he pulled her into his arms brushing his lips against hers ready to devour her, how quickly it was that this man knew all the right ways in causing her icy walls to melt with his fire.

Their moment was broken by Aegon's voice, "you must come quick, it's Jon!"

* * *

** _Jon_**

He did not stop running until he was safely behind closed doors not even bothering to stop when lady Stark called out to him. No, he needed to get away from all of them it was all too much for him to take, all he wanted was to have fun inside of the Godswood with his uncle after so many days of being locked inside. Uncle Brandon had promised to show him how northern warriors fought unlike the pompous knights of the south.

Both Aegon and Rhae had followed him along with Elia who wanted to see since Brandon always claimed to be the better fighter yet never putting actions to his words whenever Oswell or Arthur challenged him. 

He didn't get a chance to catch his breath after running all the way here when his sister appeared screaming out in anger. 

"How dare he? how dare he touch you in such a manner? I would sooner burn this castle to its foundation if you asked this of me, little brother," Rhaeneys said coming next to her brother her fists clenched thinking back to how lord Stark tightened his grip on her brother's small shoulder. She could feel Jon's pain in wanting his uncle to let go of him and be left alone. Why couldn't they just leave him be since they all already thought him mad or why couldn't lord Stark give him to Benjen who at least wanted him... Rhae huffed out ready to march inside lord Stark's solar and remove something of his. She would take great pleasure in him searching like a mad man for something personal that belonged to Lord Rickard.

"No," Jon blurted out, "You shouldn't say such things Rhae. Grandfather Rickard would banish you from Winterfell and I would not be able to see you if he heard you say such things." Jon retorted, there was no one he feared inside these castle walls than his grandfather. The man was harsh as the cold North itself why Jon avoided him most times, never knowing what to expect. Yet thrilled his grandfather spent most his time in the lord's wing of the castle constantly watching Ned. Even in death the man still concerned himself with the affairs of the North, and at times was not thrilled with certain choices Ned would make, especially when it came to building his wife a sept, in Winterfell of all places no less. Jon knew his grandfather would've preferred lady Stark go worship her gods in White Harbor where the Manderly had a sept and kept that faith. Their family did originally come to the North from the Reach anyway.

"Well, we will just keep it between us," Rhaenys replied bitterly trying to not give anything away. Her brother might not want her to burn the castle down, but how long was she supposed to sit by and watch those below her brother's status treat him like he was shit stain under their weathered boots, unworthy to be in their presence. Especially lady Catelyn, she would sooner the woman be removed from Winterfell along with her silly notions of bastards. If only the rest of Westeros was like Dorne. For all the faults Essos had when it came to slavery, they were leagues ahead of Westeros, a person could make something of themselves. She longed for the day her brother grew older and was able to leave the North behind and go to Essos and find the aunt and uncle. He would finally have a family and a real one too though she was sure Benjen would hurt if he never saw Jon again.

"Jon?" Rhae turned to see her father and lady Lyanna appearing next to them. "Is everything alright pup?"

"No!" Rhae barked out waving her hand around in a mocking motion that things would never be good for her brother until he was far away from Ned Stark and the North. She hated her little brother being here.

"Rhae!" Her father was stern with a raised eyebrow, "can you leave us?"

She wanted to refuse him, until looking back at Jon who nodded his head letting her know he would be alright. "I will leave for now so you can have your privacy but do not think we will discuss lord Stark's behavior towards my brother!" 

"We will," Lyanna answered her back softly knowing how fiercely protective Rhae was when it came to Jon.

"What happened Jon? Aegon wouldn't say what happened only that we needed to come to you." Lyanna looked into her son's eyes and could see he was fighting within himself at what to say to them which only made her wary if someone had sniggered behind his back. It was a shame that some who spoke so carelessly about Jon and scorned him were people she admired growing up. A man like Rodrik Cassel came to mind who has served her house for the majority of his life. A man who would often refer to her Jon as the bastard of Winterfell, a stain on lord Stark cloak.

Jon remained silent until his father smiled that bright smile at him to go on. "I called lord Stark a kinslayer and blamed him for his usurper friend killing father." He could see the disappointment on his mother's face dropping his head low awaiting her response.

Lyanna looked at her husband wary of what Jon said. "What was your reason for saying this Jon?" It was his father who asked.

"Why does it matter? he is not my father and it's not like he acts the way an uncle is supposed to act like uncle Brandon or even uncle Benjen." Jon's voice grew unsteady trying to control his emotions not wanting to cry or let his anger get the best of him. "It's not like he defends me when his wife or her handmaidens call me mad or bastard. Even the people who serve this castle freely look down on me like I am below them and should tolerate their crude remarks." Jon tried to will his tears away trying to remain strong as Rhaenys taught him, but it was too much. "I wish you both were alive and it was him and his friend that died on the Trident." 

Jon closed his eyes willing himself to speak freely and needing to get the rest of what he needed to say out of his mouth. He could not bear to look at his mother who was a poor job at willing her tears away. "I wish you, father, Elia, Rhae, and Aegon would've left for Essos and leave Westeros behind. I just wish you were here in the flesh and not dead so I could touch, hug and kiss you both, feeling your warmth on my skin instead of a cold wind whenever you and father's hand pass through mine."

Lyanna began wiping her eyes trying to conceal her tears, while her husband fell to his knees, his family was broken and it was his fault especially now with ser Williem being sick. There would be no one to watch over Viserys or Daenerys especially with Robert constantly sending assassins after them. Now was not a time for any infighting between Jon and his uncle, they would need his help in rescuing his brother and sister. His son knew this, they had tried to get him to go and speak with lord Stark about it days ago until lady Stark hurried him from the door, telling their son his uncle had no time for him, while her handmaiden called Jon mad bastard under her breath.

"Jon, I understand your anger and I know how proud of a dragon you are, but sometimes it is best to be humble, you are young and your uncles are the only family you have that can take care of you."

He opened his eyes complaining... "But father."

Rhaegar raised his hand silencing his son, he hardly ever had to do it but needed to get his point across. "I understand that you are angry and how proud you can be, I suppose that's the dragon in you." His wife chortled at his words wiping her tears away. She often referred to Jon's temper as wolf's blood, but dragons were easy to get just as angry. "What I am trying to say is we need your uncle Jon, both Viserys and Daenerys have no one to guide or watch over them and only you can see us and help convince lord Stark to help them also."

Jon wiped his tears away, his family needed him. "I will do it for uncle Viserys and aunt Daenerys and you and grandmother." Jon smiled, he'd not seen his grandmother in a while since she stayed close to his aunt and uncle. While his grandfather sulked away at the Red Keep for all his failures.

* * *

**_ Catelyn _**

Standing outside the entrance of the Godswood with Rodrick and his nephew Jory by her side, Catelyn wondered if she should enter fearing her husband's wrath. It had been three days since they last spoke to each other after he got wind that one of her handmaidens called Jon a mad bastard without her reprimanding the woman. Instead, he had to be the one to do it.

Her husband was truly a queer man, unlike most lords who cared little or nothing for their bastards. Her husband had to be the exception. He wanted the bastard to sit with his heir and learn from maestor Luwin where he excelled. The could even speak high Valyrian fluently receiving praises from Luwin at how fast Jon was able to grasp the language. The maestor even japed that maybe Jon pretended to be simple-minded to seek attention. Claiming the bastard smart and eager to learn everything. While Robb was just Robb, a boy of five namedays who saw no interest or need in learning but playing and wanting to be in the training yard with ser Rodrick. Just the thought of the training yard caused her mood to change drastically. It was hard to bite her tongue and swallow her thoughts at times watching the bastard train in the yard, excelling over Robb and knowing how to keep his small shield and sword up when training, her husband often looking on from the balcony above the training yard with pride at the bastard causing her temper to flare.

She knew that look all too well, it was the look of a proud parent, one she always received from her lord father for being the perfect lady.

_The bastard needed to go....._ No longer would she consider having him moved to another section of the castle hidden away with only Nan taking care of him. 

Catelyn gripped ser Rodrick's arm tighter, reminding herself why she even asked both men to be here with her, they were both dare friend's of her husband and could help her trying to convince him to send the bastard to his brother who wanted him or to one of his bannermen, without them or her lord husband thinking it a slight. Just the thought of her husband asking Robert to legitimize the bastard naming him heir over her son. She knew her reasons were petty, and even more so because the older the bastard got, the more he looked like Ned, while her children came out looking, Tully. Her husband might think it was all in her head, but she saw the stares some lords would make when they came to Winterfell between Robb and the bastard. Robb was their future warden, yet she dreaded the day they ask their lord if he was sure his heir was his, words that weighed down heavily on her heart. What happiness could there ever be in this marriage with the bastard lurking around like a shadow in the corners, or sitting at feats when he should be locked away for the shame he was. A stain on her husband's honor that needed to be hidden away and not spoken of. If only it was that simple!

"My lady is getting colder." Rodrick said pulling her out of her reverie, looking towards the dark gray skies above them."And by the looks seems another winter storm is on the horizon."

Yes, she agreed with a nod of her head, Catelyn allowed both men to help her into the Godswood and towards the Heartstree. "We should hurry before we are all caught in fresh snow or the visibility grows poor making our retreat back to the castle longer." She dreaded the thought of catching a chill.

Walking forward Catelyn was thankful she had both men, almost slipping a few times still not used to all this snow or walking in it already in front of her she could see the steam coming from the small pool waters, some claimed never freezes because it was where the ice dragon named Winter fell, leaving behind the pools of water. Infront the Heartstree she could see a figure kneeling in the snow, causing her to hiss out wondering if her husband mad to be kneeling in the snow, the man had been out here for more than an hour already.

She was still at a small distance from him when she called out his name...."Ned?" 

_Silence..._

Was he still angry with her and wished her not here?

Stepping closer she could hear her lord husband crying, something she'd only seen him do twice, first was the time he finally met Robb and with the birth of their precious Sansa.

Letting go of both men, Catelyn ran the rest of the way to her husband not thinking of her condition or what would happen if she slip and fell.

"Ned!" She yelled reaching for him, yet touch him she did not, not when she noticed how soaking wet he was and trembling. Her anger over what she came out here to say to her lord husband quickly forgotten needing to get him inside, out of his wet clothes and warm fearing he'd catch the chill and die.

Quickly she beckoned both men to help her husband up. "Please help your lord to his room." She cried out as both men picked Ned up, while her husband kept repeating the same words. "Forgive me, the boy knows." She could only imagine what boy her lord husband was referring to since she called out to the bastard when he ran from the Godswood paying her no mind when she asked if lord Stark was in there praying or just seeking solace with from everyone. _From her..._

* * *

For a sennight, she stayed at her husband's side along with maester who begged her to find her chambers, only to be met by her glare silencing him that this was not up for discussion. She would remain at his side until he took his last breath. She needed to be here if not for Ned, but for her sanity in not wanting him to die without her there to hold his hand. His brother Benjen arrived but a few days before from his Holdfast, taking up the lord's responsibility, she surely could not do it and Robb was but a boy, the northern lords loyal to her husband would only see to it that Benjen did what was asked of him.

Taking her husband's hand once more kissing his knuckles as she ran his across her face. His fever was gone, but he remained in deep sleep, it was as if the stranger was toying with her emotions or maybe it was her husband's gods for what she wanted to ask him to do. Maybe this was their way of stopping her from making folly of herself. In which case it would her sent away and her children remained never for her to see them again. She knew her father would not raise his banners but would call her a fool for not looking the other way at the bastard instead of worrying about him taking everything away from her son and other trueborn children. He would've told her to wait till the boy was of age and demand her husband send him to the wall and swear his life away.

Play at his heartstrings that she had held her tongue over the years, but the boy was grown now. She would not use the term simple-minded when describing the bastard though. It might make her husband refuse to send him away.

"How is he?"

Turning Catelyn saw Benjen closing the door behind him, when did he knock she didn't know yet it was the maester who let him in, his grey-blue eyes focused on his brother. She could see the dark rings under them, knowing he had not slept, and by his look alone Cat figured it must have been days.

"He still sleeps," Cat whispered brushing her hand over his head pushing away his dark brown hair.

"His fever as gone down, but he still whispers the same words, the boy knows when he speaks."

Catelyn wanted to hiss at Luwin for even bringing up the bastard.

Benjen came closer towards his brother, taking his other hand kissing it, "I should bring Jon, maybe the boy will finally come out of his room. Maybe the sound of his voice can wake Ned from his sleep."

"You will not bring that bastard here." She did not miss the grimace on Benjen before he clenched his jaws, fighting away whatever he wanted to say. 

  
"For the sake of you being my brother's wife and hurting right now, I will pretend you didn't utter such words out of my nephew or ban you from my brother's side which I can do since Ned named me Robb's regent if anything should happen to him. Or did you forget his will and all the lords who bore witness?" He could see the hurt in her eyes, and normally he would've taken the slight, but not when it came to Jonnel, he was all that remained of Lyanna, and no matter how much he begged Ned to let him take him off his hands disgusted by the way Ned allowed those who served him to treat Jon. His brother refused always saying the same thing. Lyanna made him promise to take care of him. "Promise me, Ned!" He would repeat over to him knowing he would not disobey Lyanna's request.

"I think that is a splendid idea lord Benjen, maybe hearing the boy's voice or him telling us what was said would help us in finding out what happened that day," Luwin replied walking over towards the door to ask Jory to send for Jon before closing the door back to look at lord Benjen once more.

"My lord, I know you and your brother are close and often share secrets, you wouldn't happen to know why lord Stark keeps repeating the same words?" Luwin asked.

"I can only assume, but it is not my secret to share."

"Secret to share?" Cat shrieked, "my husband is dying and yet you won't speak of this secret, nor tell me why you've ordered for the Moat Calin to be reinforced and guarded with five hundred marksmen. Or for lord Manderly to be on the lookout and gather his knights. Pray tell me my lord, are you preparing for war?"

"Maybe," Benjen answered still keeping his eyes on his brother already knowing his wife's face was flushed red. "Ned never wanted any of this," Bejen began, he would often say, everything he now had belonged to Brandon, you included.

Catelyn took in a deep breath, recalling the times her husband became withdrawn when she called Brandon's name on her sleep. Brandon was the one she was meant to marry, he was the one she loved. Ned was a stranger to her and remained one until after the birth of Sansa, when her heart melted at him crying over their daughter, kissing her small pouty pink lips, promising to protect her and not force her to do what she didn't want. _Family, duty, honor,_ were her house words, yet it seemed her husband had adopted these very words when it came to Sansa.

"We all had our duty," Catelyn spoke in a whisper before looking at her husband caressing his hand in hers. "Ned may have not been the one I desired, nor was I the one he wanted, since the product of the woman his heart belonged to walks so freely around Winterfell."

Benjen shook his head laughing bitterly at the web his brother has spun for himself. "I pity you not because of your hatred for Jonnel but for the web, my brother spun and refusing to tell you the truth because of the love he as for them."

Catelyn stiffened ready to curse the name of Ashara Dayne until a small moan stopped her. "Stop arguing amongst yourselves."

"Ned!" Cat yelped letting go of his hand climbing on the bed to kiss him, unable to control the tears falling from her eyes.

"Brother?" Benjen called out grasping his hand tighter while maester Luwin came over to check on his lord.

"Lord Stark pray tell me how do you feel?"

"Like shit." Ned moaned fluttering his heavy eyes open only to shut them due to all the light. "The light," he moaned, "it hurts my eyes."

"At once my lord," Luwin responded as he and Benjen closed the curtains only leaving the candles on.

Catelyn took that opportunity to whisper in her husband's ear. "Please don't ever leave me," she cried in the nook of his neck, his him there.

He wanted to respond to her, hold her auburn hair smoothing it out with his hand, and whisper that everything will be alright but that would be a lie. "Where is Jon?"

Cat flinched raising herself from next to her husband hurt by his words, "you almost died and instead of asking for Robb, you call for your bastard?" She screamed with venom, she would've hit him also if she had the strength to do it.

Ned tried reaching for her, but his body ached, "I am sorry if my words and actions over the years have hurt you, but it was done only to protect you."

Benjen came to his side, taking his hand, his grey-blue eyes pleading with his brother to tell her the truth. "She deserves to know the truth Ned, no more lies."

"Aye," Ned replied, "but not until the boy gets here I want to know who told him the truth, he knows Ben," Ned said looking at his brother searching his face if he was the one who told him.

"How?" Benjen asked looking wary of the situation, "I thought you were the one who told him why you kept repeating the same thing that he knows." Benjen took a deep breath. "I feared one of the guards or servants who heard you say the boy knows would put us all in danger if the Spider heard such whispers and was able to put things together and understand what you meant."

"What are you both talking about?" Cat asked annoyed for being left out of whatever secret they were sharing amongst each other. Luwin himself said nothing already figuring out the secret himself, it wasn't hard to figure out. The boy may have the Stark coloring but everything else was from his father, including the purple color around his irises one could never see unless examining the boy, which he has been responsible for since he was but a babe.

A knock came at the door, alerting them that Jory was back and maybe with the boy, Ned realized. "Ben help me to sit straight."

"Lord Benjen, I have the boy with me," Jory called out.

Benjen walked towards the door opening in seeing his nephew look down on the floor not wanting to look up at him. His eyes then looked back up on Jory not trusting if the guard had said something to his nephew, he had only left the boy that morning breaking his fast with him where he left him laughing and promising to return later that night to put him to bed. Picking his nephew off the ground tickling his tummy while the boy yelped in laughter. "That will be all, for now, Jory, I pray you to wait at the end of the hall and allow no one to enter."

"Yes lord Benjen." 

Walking back into the room with Benjen did not miss the smile that finally graced his brother's lips, nor did he miss the way Catelyn soured at seeing this.

"Hand him here Benjen, let me hold my son," Ned said, yet Benjen did not miss the way Jonnel flinched in his arms or how Cat was ready to object.

"My lord," Catelyn retorted, "must I be present while you show all your love and admiration for your bastard while your heir sits in his room worried if his father will die?"

"You will remain and hear what is to be said here, but for now hand me, my son brother."

Benjen took note of how sour the lady was and how much of a fish out of water she looked with her lips curled up fighting the urge to get whatever it was off her chest as he handed Jonnel over to Ned's awaiting arms.

His arms ached, but he needed to hold his nephew and ask forgiveness for overreacting that day. "Jon," Ned began his heart-melting by the way his nephew looked up at him. "I wanted to talk to you about the other day, and to tell you how sorry I am for overreacting."

"What did you do to him, Ned?" Benjen asked ready to take the boy back from Ned, till his brother raised his hand to stop him.

"I overreacted is all by what Jon said needing to know who told him a secret only four knows," Ned replied, his eyes never leaving Jon's looking for any response though the only one that came was from his brother.

"Four? Pray tell me you have not been loose with your lips, Ned?" Benjen asked worried about the safety of his nephew.

"It was not hard for me to find out the truth lord Benjen, I am not only the boy's instructor but also the one who examines and takes care of him when he is sick."

Benjen only nodded his head in understanding, he should've known Luwin would know, the man wasn't a fool and spent a lot of time with Jon.

"Will, someone tells me what is going on in my own home? all these secrets that I know nothing of."

"You will find out but not until Jonnel tells me who told him this."

Jon looked towards lady Stark watching her mother walk over closer towards her causing lady Stark to wrap her blue shawl around her fending off the cold. Before turning to his parents who encouraged him, yet he flinched at his grandfather who was still mad at Brandon for what he did, even though neither Brandon nor his grandmother Lyarra had even left the room since his uncle fell sick.

"Jon, will you tell me now who told you that secret?" Ned asked softly, he could not afford to make the boy angry not when his life and everyone else's was in his hands.

Looking at his father who encouraged him to talk, "my father told me." Jon whispered causing lady Stark to frown.

"That makes no sense Jon, it is impossible."

"It is not, my father is not a liar."

"No, he just hides the truth," Ned replied bitterly he was sure he would never forgive Rhaegar for the damage he did.

"The boy might be of simple mind but at least he knows to call you out lord Stark which makes me wonder if he just pretends to be mad or just a craven."

"I am neither mad nor a craven," Jon shouted causing lady Stark to glare at him before turning to face her husband.

"You see how you allow your bastard to speak to me? Instead of silencing him or sending him away or at least give him to your brother!" She yelled ready to leave out of the chamber and find her son.

"To yell at me is treason!" Jon said standing on the lord's bed, not looking at his grandfather who he was sure would be mad at his unruly display.

Lyanna gave him a look that let him know they would need to talk alone after this, causing Rhaegar to smooth his hand against hers, looking at their son behaving badly, already knowing where Jonnel's words came from. He would need to have a conversation with Rhaenys later. 

"Treason?" Cat mocked, "you are but a bastard!"

"Enough!" Ned yelled pulling Jon back down to look at him, "who told you the truth, Jon?"

"I told you my father told me, lord Stark, why can't you just believe me? who else would ever tell me such a secret but all the dead around these castle walls who talk to me every day because everyone else avoids me or think me some crazed bastard!" Jon shouted.

"The dead? what nonsense is this Ned? what is the bastard speaking of? pray tell me the truth lord Stark!"

Ned said nothing, to her his head was cocked towards his nephew, he would play this game with Jonnel until the truth came out. "And who are these dead people you speak of Jon?"

"Ned, you can't be seriously thinking the bastard can see the dead?" His glare alone silenced her.

Jon wasted no time kneeling next to Ned grasping his hand in his tiny ones, there was no time was of the essence. "Uncle Ned, there is no time to waste, both Daenerys and Viserys need your help, ser Williem is ill and grandmother Rhaella fears what will happen to them if you don't help them." Jon barked out before adding, "If I have to command you to do so I will, you promised my mother you would protect me and now I ask you honor her last request when she handed me over to you by protecting the last of my sire's siblings by your honor."

Cat gasped, while the room remained silent, there was no way for a bastard of five namedays to know anything about the Targaryen children across the Narrow Sea. Her eyes fell on her husband seeing how paler he became. "Pray tell me husband what is going on here?"

"Jon isn't my son." He refused to look at her knowing how upset she would be, surprised she had not thrown something or hit him so he continued. "My nephew is also not a bastard, Rhaegar took Lyanna for his second wife, the proof is in the Crypts buried with my sister's bones and Rhaegar's ashes."

_Silence_

"You lied to me?" Cat tearfully spoke after what felt like an eternity. "Not only that, but you stole a Targaryen prince and hid him away, letting me believe he was your bastard. Did you believe I would send word to the capital announcing you hid the rightful heir putting our children in danger?" 

"I did for everyone's safety, Robert, the Lannister's nor the Spider could learn of this, I promised Lya to protect her son, the only thing I had remaining of my sister."

"Aye, you kept her secrets but lied to me letting me believe the bastard belonged to your lover Ashara who I know you preferred over me."

"I did not lie to you Cat, all I asked is you not call the lady's name in my presence." 

"And why not? everyone knows she's the one you wanted." Cat lashed out angrily at her husband.

"Aye, I did want her like every other man, but she chooses your precious Brandon over me and gave birth to a daughter," Ned replied knowing he would never forgive Brandon.

"Brandon would never do that to me. He was promised to me."

Benjen huffed, "don't be foolish Cat, Brandon only loved his cock and didn't care whose life he ruined in the process."

A goblet fell from a table causing Jon to flinch into Ned's arms closing his eyes as the room grew cold. "Please stop your only making grandfather Rickard angry at seeing you all fight like this," Jon cried out causing Cat to draw closer to Ned while her husband hugged onto Jon tighter, whatever second-guesses any of them were having about the boy seeing the dead went away.

"Jon look at me," Ned pled wanting to see his nephew's face to assure him the dead would not harm him.

"He scares me when he gets angry."

Ned and Benjen looked at each other knowing how their father behaved when he grew angry. "Why is he upset, Jon?" Benjen asked sitting on the bed rubbing Jon's back.

"He hates when everyone fights and he hates that you hide Allyria and Ashara in your Holdfast with your wife lady Dacey instead of having his granddaughter here where she can grow amongst us." Jon remained silent before speaking. "When the snows fall and the white wind blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." He didn't get to finish the last part, his uncles saying the rest.

"In winter we must protect one another, keep each other warm, share our strengths."

Ned cleared his throat, "tell father, I will bring Allyria to Winterfell to visit along with Ashara, Brandon's daughter will have a room here, this castle belongs to her just like you, Robb and Sansa."

_Brandon and Ashara?_ Could the gods truly be so cruel? "Am I to just sit back while you invite Brandon's bastard here and stare into the eyes of the loose woman who slept with my Brandon? no Ned, to this I will draw the line she can not come here nor her bastar_"

Jon jumped along with lady Stark when her jewel box fell to the floor.

"I fear what will happen to you if you continue pushing my grandfather lady Stark, is it not enough that he as burnt your sept?" Jon drawled. "I am sure not even your mother Lady Minisa Whent who shares your looks can protect you from his wrath!"

Ned looked around the room before turning to Jon, "who else is here?"

The boy smiled, "grandmother Lyarra, Brandon who has not left your side since you took sick." Jon looked sad before continuing. "Uncle Brandon is sorry for making me tell you that you aren't my father and about dropping all the sheets of snow on you making you sick.

"Well, I am glad to know that even in death Brandon still makes my life miserable," Ned replied unamused.

Jon paid no mind to his uncle's words as he continued, "my parents are here." His eyes then went to lady Stark who looked at him in fear of her life. "Your mother lady Minisa Whent is also here, she refuses to leave your side with you being with child."

Cat put her hand to her stomach where her child now grew, the only ones knowing this was the maester and Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading 🧏🏽


	3. The Pack Endures

_**"She might have overlooked a dozen bastards for Ned's sake, so long as they were out of sight."** _

_**(Catelyn II, AGoT)** _

* * *

** _Benjen_**

The lord's solar was so cold one would think they were sitting outside the walls of Winterfell and not inside the castle that was always warm from the natural hot spring around them that was piped through walls keeping the occupants of the castle warm even through the harshest winters. Even the roaring fire from the hearth did little to fend off the chill. Causing Benjen to pass his time blowing cold mist from his mouth, like the days of his youth, making 'o's' while watching the mists evaporate into thin air before him. The dead were here he realized though he was not scared of any of them. What harm could they ever do to him? They were his family after all, and he was sure they were here for the same reason as he was. Though his good sister being here made no sense to him, Ned was not going to change his mind, his brother was the kind of man once his mind was made up there was no changing it. Even if Catelyn said what he was doing would bring down Robert's wrath on them if he ever found out. Something it now seemed Ned welcomed, especially after Jonnel began singing like a bird at the things certain ghosts whispered in his ear. Catelyn's lady's mother came to mind, causing him to lean his back against the leather chair stretching his feet out. Recalling the private conversation both he and Ned were having inside of the Godswood under the heart tree reflecting on the past when they were mere boys. Ned would speak of his time in the Eyrie, while he spoke of his time being the only one here with Lyanna and the spot where near the dark pools where they practiced with sticks at sword fight in secret away from their father's judgemental grey eyes.

Things got tensed soon after that when Ned began blaming himself for Lyanna's death. _"You were the only one who truly knew our sister while both Brandon and I were off being fostered."_ Ned sighed before continuing, _"if I didn't push the betrothal between Lyanna and Robert, she would still be here along with father and Brandon, I was such a fool thinking she would gradually grow to love him and he would love only her."_ Something Benjen wasn't sure he agreed with especially with maestor Walys constantly whispering in their father's ear. If it wasn't Robert then surely it would've been another match. Baelor Hightower came to mind, the man was a distant relative of Walys and was still without a wife.

As for Brandon, Benjen didn't know why Ned even blamed himself for their hot-tempered brother who was quick to get offended. Even Rhaegar crowning Lyanna with the laurel of blue winter roses offended him, claiming the prince was making it seem like Lya was nothing more than a common whore, something Brandon would know about since he was never one to keep his cock in his breeches for long. If his brother wasn't fucking daughters of minor lords, he was laying with both common whores and tavern wenches.

Letting out a soft sigh, remembering that sunny day and where he sat in the stands between Ned and Howland, while Lya sat between Robert and Brandon, who remained sour long after Rhaegar unhorsed him. _Served him right,_ no one told him to go and challenge the crown prince. Then again, his brother swore all the other men who went up against Rhaegar let him defeat them to win favor with the crown prince and he would prove his point by not only challenging him but making him fall on his royal pompous ass. He should've probably tried talking his brother out of it like Ned had, but then again, watching Brandon fall from his horse like a fool was something to behold.

Smiling softly running his right index finger against his lips, recalling all that he had seen over those ten days thankful his father allowed him to go when he couldve easily decided to make him stay at Winterfell while he went. Which was not fair, Brandon was the heir and he wasn't even a spare, if anything Brandon should've been the one made to stay behind and finally take up some responsibility when it came to running the North.

He was just a third son, who would eventually hold no land or have any real marriage prospects. What he wouldn't give if he was made a squire of one of Aerys famous kingsguard, or at least touch the great ancestral blade of house Dayne between his hands.

It was all a fool's dream and back then all he wanted to do was daydream and enjoy the warmth of the South, since the only thing left for him was either becoming a hedge knight or listen to his father's words claiming third sons especially those who were Stark's would find great honor at the wall. Which always caused him to become cross and angry knowing he would never utter such words to Ned, not his spare or for the better word his golden son, who Benjen back then was sure would be Brandon's right hand and most likely running Winterfell and the North, while their elder brother fucked every servant inside the Winterfell's keep with countless bastards running around with the Stark coloring. One could only imagine the hardships Catelyn would face if she was ever married to Brandon, the poor woman would probably go mad or thrown herself off one of Winterfell's high walls after a while constantly wondering who else inside Winterfell was warming Brandon's bed.

_'Brandon'_ he said bitterly under his breath thankful it didn't seem to alarm either his brother who was still brooding or Catelyn. His dead brother was like a northern storm leaving chaos in his wake especially on the day the crowd screamed Rhaegar's name after he defeated ser Barristan Selmy, the day all the smiles fell and the laughing seized. Everyone's eyes were focused on his sister, watching to see what she would do, even Rhaegar's wife watched only leaving when Lya proudly smiled and placed the crown of winter roses on top of her head. Which wasn't the smartest thing to do with Brandon being there especially with how she and Rhaegar smiled at each other after the shock of being crowned wore off...

Brandon however didn't see it that way or was pleased with the nervous laugh Robert displayed whilst trying to make it seem he wasn't indeed hurt by such a display of affection. But then again, the stag could've been putting up a front, the man was after all obsessed with Lyanna and could not want any of the other lords and ladies see him explode in rage. Since Brandon was already doing enough of that pulling Lyanna's arm so hard, he thought her arm might have slipped out of its socket, while he dragged her back towards their tent, calling her every name one should not say to a lady of noble birth when she refused to take the crown of winter roses from her head, claiming it her prize. Neither was backing down causing so many around them to stop and watch it all unfold, even Ned their quiet brother was trying to calm their wild brother down. Telling Brandon that he was acting poorly. Benjen wondered if this was how Symeon Star-eyes felt when he claimed to have seen two hellhounds fighting each other at the Nightfort. But instead of hell beasts, it was two snarling direwolves not backing down. This only seemed to piss Brandon off more knowing he could not raise a hand in striking down their sister or forbid her from going to the feast that night where she would have to be present with the crown of winter roses on top of her head, which Lyanna gladly displayed, his sister would've done anything just to get out of her betrothal with Robert Baratheon. He was positive she would've even gone as far as to kiss every man in the hall of a hundred hearths if it meant she would never have to marry Robert.

"Ned!"

He was pulled from his reverie suddenly jolting upwards frowning begging the gods Catelyn was not about to start once more. Turning his head towards his good sister taking in her side profile, Catelyn was silent like the grave staring daggers at the back of Ned's head waiting for him to turn around from the window in his chair to face her.

"Ned?" She spoke breathlessly once more folding her arms rising from the chair she'd been sitting in for the past hour while they waited for his lady wife to arrive alongside their special guests. He would've been outside to greet all three, but Ned said it would draw less attention if Jory was the one to bring them to his solar where they all would talk.

"Please Catelyn let us not start with this again, please let it be done and spoken of no more." Benjen found himself speaking up only to be glared at making him realize it was best to probably have stayed out of married people's spat. Why in seven hells did he think to say anything in this matter?

"You're so quick to try and silence me like a good protective brother but won't speak him out of the folly he plans on doing!" She huffed out tightening her cloak tighter before facing him again. "If you love your brother like I know you do please talk sense into him because nothing I have said seems to be getting through to him. I accepted him inviting Ashara and her bas- " She began only to calm before continuing. "I accepted her coming and living here with Jon and her daughter far away from the family's wing, not wanting to face your dead family's wrath, but talk sense in him, I beg of you."

Benjen looked from Cat seeing the tears she was struggling to conceal before looking at his brother who still had not turned around to face any of them, why was he now the one to try and make peace between the two when he knew what he was about to say would only anger his good sister especially in her condition. Suddenly he thought what would happen if the roles were reversed and it was Ned here in his place while Cat argued with Brandon. "You know once my brother's mind is made up there is no changing his mind my lady." He did not get another word out before Cat turned on her heels storming out of the room.

"She will sooner or later calm down." Ned finally said not turning his eyes away from the window, wanting to get a glimpse of Allyria, he had not seen the child in over five years or her lady mother for that matter. Even when Benjen and Darcey married he made sure that his brother left Ashara and Allyria at their Holdfast, he couldn't afford anyone who was at Harrenhall recognizing her back then. 

* * *

** _Brandon_**

"Why are you here sulking in the corner of the stable instead of being inside your brother's solar with your family?" Elia teased until Brandon turned and faced her causing her to make an 'o' with her lips. He looked nothing like the cheerful mischievous Stark she'd gotten to know over the years after her children insisted they would stay at Winterfell by Jon's side when all she wanted was to disappear back to Dorne instead of being in the North where both Rhaegar and Lyanna flaunted their love for each other. It took time but eventually, the hurt and betrayal did go away.

"The better question is why should I? I'm the one who is responsible for all the mess and death that befell my family snd the families of all the men who followed me to Kingslanding." He paused before continuing his voice nothing but a whisper forcing her to look at his lips. "Not to mention the one who dishonored your best friend knowing I had no intention of making her my lady wife or even caring if she became grew fat with my child when I gave her my seed," Brandon said bitterly no longer whispering.

"Aye, you were a fool to rush off towards mad dragon's lair demanding Rhaegar come out and die whilst dragging your friends and your father into your mess." The sadness in his eyes should've given her pause, but why should she lie to the man like the rest? "You were stupid and irresponsible, hot-blooded and not thinking clearly from lack of anyone telling you what you were doing was wrong. Aerys was mad and saw enemies in everyone including myself, my children who were his grandchildren, and the rest of my family, even his son, and wife he considered his enemies." Elia huffed out shaking her head. "For all the times when Rhaegar and I had to return Kingslanding I used to wonder to myself would this be the day the mad man finally burned me and my children or even Rhaegar for that matter."

"As if he would ever burn his pretty boy," Brandon smirked before realizing Elia found no joy in his jest. "What I meant is I doubt he would ever burn Rhaegar you or the children."

"Yet he sent his pregnant wife and Viserys off to Dragonstone while he kept me and my children prisoners ready to burn the entire Red Keep and its surroundings if he had his way after Rhaegar fell on the Trident." She lashed out as a memory of being raped with Aegon's blood on her flesh after Gregor slammed her son's head in a wall. "There are things I do blame you for Brandon Stark just like there are things I blame Rhaegar for. But in the end, everything falls on Aerys and the men who whispered in his ear driving his insanity tend folds."

"And do you blame me for what I did to your friend?" He asked looking at her waiting to see how she would react, yet Elia only laughed.

"You're a fool if you think you were Ashara's first or that you dishonored her in any way." A smile crept on her face remembering walking in on Ash and Oberyn. Clearing her throat concealing the laugh erupting from her chest. "I am sure you were drunk and didn't know the difference or notice that she did not bleed on your cock since she said you were quick to leave her tent that morning, even stumbling over."

"Effects from drinking too much," Brandon said unamused wondering what else did these ladies said about him especially with the way Elia was smiling. "Pray tell me princess what else did you and your lady speak about? And hide nothing from me, I can see the way your face lit up from a memory."

Elia feigned ignorance raising her hand, "that is for me to know and you not to find out." She needed to get away from him after noticing the way his eyes were staring at her keenly, damn him! "I should go and check on the children, I left them in the Godswood playing come into my castle and you know how Rhaenys gets if Robb says anything to Jon she doesn't like. And you should go get yourself familiarized with your daughter."

She began walking off while Brandon shouted out, "we're not done here princess, we will continue this after it's not like me don't have eternity to spend with each other." Elia waved the silly man-child off, feeling ridiculous. It wasn't the first the man tried to get close to her and it probably would never be the last.

* * *

** _Lyanna II_**

"Where have you been brother?" 

Brandon waved his sister off coming to stand next to her, surprised Rhaegar was nowhere near, "I was outside awaiting Ashara's arrival before she went to her room to freshen up with Allyria." He was lying but Lyanna didn't need to know he didn't want to be here where his brother Ned would be the one having to clean up his mess or look at his father who would only eagerly nod and agree with whatever Ned had to say.

Maybe he should've asked his father back then to make Ned his heir the gods only knew he preferred all the things that came with being an heir minus all the responsibilities. He was made for the wild, fucking, keeping his sword sharpened and riding. A sellswords life was probably best for him or that of a hedge knight.

"Did I miss anything important? though I am sure you all have sat in here while Ned brooded lost in his thoughts while Benjen kept silent instead of helping our dear Ned brood less, least he greys before time."

"Unless you count Catelyn storming out of here like a cold northern wind missing anything then you didn't miss much," Lyanna remarked playing with the end of her dark brown hair as if she was lost in thought looking at Benjen who was sitting blowing mists out his mouth as he used to as a boy.

Brandon laughed running his left hand across his stubble, "can you imagine what hardships I would've put her through if we were married?" He japed until he saw the scowl on his father's face while Lyanna curled her arm into his trying to ease the tension in the room not wanting for either her father or Brandon to blow up with her mother sitting by the fire in her normal spot claiming it was best not to get in between Stark men.

"I can only imagine you putting the woman in an early grave," Lyanna said pinching Brandon's side to get him to ease a bit knowing how hot-blooded her brother could get even in death.

"Or maybe she would've been the one who did it to me," Brandon smiled. "Can you imagine her holding a knife with her dainty hands threatening me?" He jested causing Lyanna to blurt out laughing imagining Catelyn holding a knife in hand over her brother in a heat of passion. 

"Maybe she would've used poison on you instead brother, they do say it's a woman's only weapon." Lyanna mocked.

"Unless that woman was you, Lya, I know if this was Storm's End you would've pushed Robert into the open sea then claimed he fell from being drunk." Brandon teased until he saw how silent Lya became deep in thought as if contemplating a reply.

"I would've stabbed him in his blackheart before feigning ignorance that he fell, dear brother."

Their mother turned to face them both, "I would much prefer if you two left instead of speaking so ill about the living."

"Maybe we should speak about the mad king then?" Brandon asked only for Lyanna to slap him on the shoulder when their father rose to his full height ready to open his mouth and shout at the both of them until a knock came and the door forcing everyone to listen as Ned called out for them to enter.

Lyanna heard the sigh her brother let out when Ashara removed her hood only to tighten her cloak around her stepping inside along with Arthur who already told her father he would not be leaving since whatever matters were discussed involved him also, which Lyanna was surprised her father agreed to by saying Arthur was also family no matter what came about during the rebellion. Maybe she shouldn't have advised Rhaegar to not be hereafter he said, he was family also and should be here. "I think I made mistake telling my husband to stay out of this meeting," Lyanna remarked in Brandon's ear only for her brother to turn and face her a frown evident on his face.

"I was wondering where your pompous husband was but decided not to ask you know these walls have ears after all." Already knowing wherever Lyanna was Rhaegar was never far from, for all he knew his good brother could be in the other room or outside the door listening in.

"I should go find him," Lyanna remarked only to say nothing else noticing her husband walk inside with a smirk on his lips.

"Worry not dear wife, I was already outside waiting to hear you say something about needing me here also."

She could've slapped the smirk off his face if Ned didn't begin speaking soon after Rhaegar arrived.

* * *

** _Ned II_**

Whatever he wanted to say after the lady walked inside his solar was soon lost, she was just as beautiful as the last time he saw her when she left before Catelyn arrived from Riverrun with Robb. There was no way he could explain, Ashara, Allyria, and Jon at the same time. Clearing his when she was finish hugging and greeting Benjen, whatever thoughts he had about the two of them all those years ago was of no more. He made his choice when he married Catelyn even if he would've gladly accepted Ashara's hand and raised Brandon's daughter as his own, wasn't he doing the same for Jon?

"I'm surprised you didn't bring my beautiful niece to come and see me," Ned said trying to make conversation before they got down to what was at hand.

Ashara smiled sweetly, while Brandon barked out laughing at how flushed red Ned became until Lyanna elbowed him, "do not start Brandon."

"How can I not sweet sister?"

"Will you two shut up so I can hear your brother speak?" Their father's voice towered silencing each one of them.

"Dacey took her along with Cregan to the Godswood after Jory said they would find both Jon and Robb playing there."

Ned shook his head happy with knowing since the revelation came about his lady wife was at least allowing both boys to grow close like brothers, something he has wanted over the years between the two. Motioning his hand for her to take the chair next to Benjen, which she seemed to hesitate in doing. Does she not trust sitting across from me?

"I'm sorry but even after five years of living in the North I am still not used to this chill or recalled your solar being this cold," Ashara said placing the hood back over her head. "I would much prefer it if we all sat by the hearth.

Ned doubted sitting there would help keep her or any of them warm, "of course my lady." Taking a chair across from where both she and Benjen sat knowing it would be best to sit there in case his wife came in and saw him sitting close to her.

"I am sure you're wondering why I sent for both you and Allyria or what matters I needed to discuss to you in person and not through ravens." Ned waited for her to say something yet Ashara just seemed just lost at whatever Ned needed to say to her which was good it meant Benjen didn't send out a separate raven or mentioned anything concerning Jon.

"I know what I am about to say may come off like madness, but trust me it is all true."

Ashara nodded for the lord to continue listening to every word he had to say wiping away tears in between. Things Ned mentioned no one else would know but Arthur due to how close they were. Even the mention of her hiding away one of his favorite wooden soldiers when he'd made her cry brought back fond memories. She didn't even wait for Ned to finish before standing at the mention of Elia and the children's ghost being in Winterfell. "I'm sorry I am a mess my lord, but would you be upset if I left to go speak with Jonnel?" The gods be good she needed to have Jon relay things to Elia she missed her dearest friend and knew how much her death still affected Oberyn from the little information her older brother would send.

Ned held his hand up surprising her with his sudden need for her to wait. "I understand you would like nothing more than to speak with Jonnel, but there is more I need to speak to you about." Ned rose while Ashara looked at Benjen who remained silent the entire time to get any answers from him. But should've known he wouldn't go against his brother or say anything out of turn.

"I wanted you to read this," Ned said handing her a parchment causing Ashara's violet eyes to open wide the further she read realizing it was a decree.

_**I, Eddard Stark Lord Regent to Crown Prince Jonnel Targaryen Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne and The Seven Kingdoms** _ ****

**_By Royal Decree_ **

**_Name Allyria Stark the legitimate daughter of Brandon Stark._ **

"My lord what will others say?"

"If anyone asks we will just lie and say you and Brandon married inside of Harrenhall's Godswood." Ned replied looking at his brother, "Benjen and I are willing to do this small favor for both you and our niece."

Ashara began wiping the tears from her eyes trying to remain strong for what she had to say. "I sat in silence so many years wondering if you would ever grow a pair of balls or acknowledged Jonnel for who he was, I would've been happy regardless of you naming my daughter a Stark just for you to finally come to terms that your nephew is the rightful heir and that usurper you once called friend is nothing more than a kinslayer." She did not miss the way Ned grimaced until he cut her off.

"The same could be said for me, my lady, I may have not wanted Rhaegar to die and blamed for all that happened but the man was my good brother and I did nothing to qual Robert's anger when I should've talked him into at least allowing the prince to live, but I am afraid I allowed my hatred to get the best of me until I saw what transpired in Kingslanding and how Robert did nothing to Tywin Lannister nor his men but instead looked over the dead bodies of the Targaryen children calling them dragon-spawns."

"Their deaths are not on your hands my lord, you just wanted to justice for your family, I am sure if you were the one leading the rebellion harm would've only come to the king." Ashara retorted even though she saw doubt in Lord Stark. There was more there but she would not pressure him, she was sure he still held some resentment for Rhaegar.

"Let us not speak of the past shall we?" Benjen said noticing Ned slipping in one of his moods that would only result in his brother locking himself away to brood. "Ned I am sure Ash wants to hear the rest of what you have to tell her.

"Of course," Ned replied catching his breath before sitting back down waiting for Ashara to do the same. "I wanted to discuss something with you personally my lady, something my lady wife knows nothing about." Ned began wiggling his right fingers. "I am sure you know that my parents were first cousins, my mother was my father's younger brother's daughter, and thought it best to bring both Starks together." He watched her eyes grow wide realizing what he was about to say. "If my father was alive along with Brandon I am sure he would've wanted both Allyria and Robb to have been betrothed after requesting that I marry Catelyn instead while Brandon took you for his wife."

Ashara could only nod allowing Ned to continue. "I feel it best since both children will only grow together, to also come together when they both reached majority bringing both sides of house Stark together." Ned laughed trying to lighten the mood, "maybe I should also betroth your son with Sansa Benjen before my lady wife gets any southern ideas." He waited for both to say something, yet neither did as a knock came at the door causing Ned to hiss out shouting who it was, praying it was not his wife out there, and possibly hearing any of what was said. She knew about him naming Allyria a Stark but nothing regarding him betrothing both her and Robb together the only one who knew was Benjen.

"My lord Stark lord Howland Reed is here requesting a meeting."

"Howland?" Ned called out standing up, "please let him in."

"I am sorry for disturbing you my lord or your guests," Howland replied smiling at a misty-eyed Ashara who he had not seen since he helped smuggle her into the North. Yet he could not linger on her or Benjen he was here about Jonnel.

"My lord." Ned acknowledged his friend seeing how distraught the man looked. "Pray tell me the reason for your visit? is something a miss that led you to seek me out?"

"It's about Jonnel my lord, his presence is requested on the Isle of Faces." He said noting how pale everyone in the room became.

Ned could feel his body getting even colder and knew the reason why it was because of Jon.


	4. Every Song Must Have Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every song as its balance and life is gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I kept doing and redoing this chapter not knowing if you all would be like huh? wtf?  
> I like going down the mythology route when it comes to a song of ice and fire and this chapter will reflect that. So umm yeah here goes the new chapter 🌝

_**“No,” said Leaf. “He is gone, boy. Do not seek to call him back from death.”** _

_**(Bran III, ADWD)** _

* * *

**_Elia_**

The sun finally made its appearance after weeks of gray skies seeming to reflect the storm brewing inside her while she watched with great annoyance as Winterfell's servants filled the awaiting four wagons with both trunks of clothing along with nonperishable items and food. Scurrying around under Vayon Poole's orders, like the little red ants she and Oberyn used to stomp their feet on whenever they found a new anthill near where they played amongst the gardens of Sunspear. Sometimes they would even pour watered wine down the hole watching the red ants burst out one by one only to be killed before they managed their escape.

_'The wonders of childhood.'_

Letting out a small chortle Elia recalled how inquisitive she became wanting to learn everything, not wanting the afflictions she suffered from to make her invalid. She even asked Sunspear's maestor Caleotte if ants could ever get drunk? Oberyn of course thought her silly for asking such questions never understanding her need to learn new things.

She sighed sadly, trying to push the memory away to the back of her mind, she always grew sad whenever she let her thoughts wander off when it came to her brother Oberyn. He was her shadow, and she was his especially being that they were only a year apart. They both only had each other since Doran was older and fostered away from Sunspear.

Not letting her sadness take control of her, Elia instead set her sights back on the servants packing their lady's things swiftly. How lord Stark managed to let his wife convince him that it was for the best she also journeyed to the Riverlands, Elia would never really understand. The only one who seemed pleased by the turn of events was Minisa who laughed while explaining how it happened to both her and Lyanna that day.

_"You can't just enter the Riverlands and go off to the Isle of Faces without my lord father learning of this Ned, he would consider it an insult that you arrived in secrecy without his knowledge especially with a boy everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows to be your bastard. One would think you were there to meet in secrecy with the boy's mother."_

_"What would you rather me do Cat? Feast with your father and brother while those who wish to meet the boy just wait for me to arrive?"_

_"Of course not, I will meet with my father and brother along with Robb and Sansa and you and the boy can continue south unto the Isle of Faces while I entertain my father and brother until you and Jon arrive."_

_"And what if he asks why we did not arrive together?"_

_Catelyn curled her lips knowing she already had him convinced in taking her south, "it's simple Ned, I can tell him you and the boy stayed to oversee the work at Moat Calin and I wanted to get to the Riverrun straight away without delay."_

Suddenly feeling a rush of wind next to her she knew she didn't have to guess who was there next to her, the man never said much, just observed until he felt the need to speak freely which was never often unless he was angry about something which thankfully was not often especially now with the burnt Sept being torn down.

They both stood in comfortable silence watching everything until lord Stark finally spoke, "will you be headed south?"

She was annoyed. "Is this your way of telling me, I am no longer welcomed here along with my children if I go south with everyone else Lord Stark?" Elia replied not caring if her words came off bitter or not. The lord at times could come off overbearing at times needing to know everything that went on both inside of Winterfell and the North.

Taken aback by her response, he sooner replied swiftly, "I would never part Jonnel away from you are his siblings, the boy loves the three of you and I wouldn't want to see my grandson upset."

He wanted to add the fact he was upset his own grandson feared him, but that would be a discussion for another time, the boy was still young and would eventually not be frightened of him once Jonnel grew older and had a better understanding of him. "I've already learned from my mistakes from what can happen when I overreact or force my family to do what displeases them. All this tragedy that befell my family is my fault for never listening to Lyanna begging not to marry a man like Robert."

_'_ _Or Brandon for that matter,'_ Elia wanted to retort but kept her mouth shut, she would not insult the man, he was like all fathers who made loveless matches for their children to further their ambitions. Never once considering what their sons or daughters may want for themselves. From what she learned from Brandon over the years was that he never wanted the match between himself and Catelyn Tully, but would do his duty while still having his fun, even if he never hid it away from Catelyn. 

Elia could only imagine Catelyn complaining to her father Hoster Tully about her husband's indiscretions while her father may write back to her and tell her she was the lady of a great house who was married to a lord of another great house and would do her duty to him. He would probably end that letter with their house words, _'family, duty, honor.'_

She shook those thoughts away, lady Catelyn came out of this rebellion alive and with a good man who would never look upon another woman or step out of their marriage bed as Brandon would have.

"Daughter's are always used as political pawns while sons for the most part can do freely what they like. Sow their seeds freely for a while until they are ordered to perform their duty for the better of their house. But we all know not everyone stays for duty." Elia said thinking back to what Rhaegar would tell her at times, even after she birthed him Aegon, knowing she could never give him another child from her womb. " _Three heads must the dragon have."_

"I suppose we are now speaking freely about what your husband and my wild willful daughter did?" Rickard asked noticing Elia's mask fall right in front of him no longer bothering to hide her emotions.

Elia chuckled amused by the lord's words, "would I have preferred things had turned out differently? Of course, but the gods fashioned us for love and Rhaegar fell in love with his wolf maid my lord. My anger resides with those who used what happened for their ambitions. Your maester Walys comes to mind." Elia said bitterly causing lord Rickard to scowl in anger knowing where she was going with this conversation.

"You gave that man so much power, allowing him to whisper in your ear never realizing what his real intentions were. Thankfully Benjen put an end to him when he choked the life from him after finding out that man burnt every letter both Lyanna and Rhaegar sent North, while Rhaegar was in talks with my brother Doran for nearly a year trying to get him to send Dornish spears to help with the rebellion giving his word that Aegon would remain his heir." Although she supposed Doran would want even more assurance since Lyanna birthed a son and not a daughter.

"How was anyone supposed to know this? Rhaegar could've ridden north instead of going south. Dorne was not the only region that saw what Rhaegar did a slight. All of this could've been resolved if he'd come here first instead of hiding in the south."

Her frustration was getting the best of her, "it surprises me still how so many still say he hid your daughter in Dorne. Do you all think us Dornish so small-minded and foolish to not know that the crown prince of the Seven Kingdoms had Lyanna hidden away in Dorne without my brother's knowledge for a year?"

Lord Stark never got a chance to speak after, the sound of laughter was heard coming from out of the Godswood as both watched Allyria chasing after both Jon and Robb with a stick in her hand. Causing Elia to smile when she saw both Rhaenys and Aegon following after the three cheering on Allyria to hit them both. The gods only knew what trouble the three have already gotten into, already Rhaenys had taken a liking to Allyria telling her that she was convinced they would've been the best of friends and probably Aegon's wife if the gods weren't so cruel.

She then looked at lord Stark who just smiled at the five running inside of the keep shouting and laughing. Lyarra had already told her Rickard found great joy knowing his grandchildren were getting along and would grow with each other. Yet she could not shake the feeling that the man saw his three grandchildren the same way he saw Brandon, Ned, and Lyanna growing up running around these very grounds. And with Cregan being the spitting image of Benjen, she could only imagine what trouble the four would cause since Sansa was already being groomed by lady Stark and septa Mordane to be the perfect southern lady. It was a pity lady Stark didn't know her husband already had in mind to betroth Sansa to Cregan and having her be the lady of Moat Calin. Ned Stark was done with the south and preferred to marry his future children into other Northern houses.

* * *

_**Catelyn II** _

She was thankful this wheelhouse had a small window, though it allowed the cold to sweep inside, yet it was a sacrifice she was willing to make to see some semblance of life instead of seeing nothing but furs and throw pillows scattered all around the wheelhouse. The northern plain leading them south along the Kingsroad stretched on for days. A wasteland vast and empty to outsiders not used to the rough wooded terrain or its harsh people who saw the beauty in its snow-covered hills and mountains or the wild animals who inhabited its grizzly lands.

This place had been her home for the last five years and would soon be that of her son Robb and his children and their children after. But for her, it would never be home nor would these lands be hers, nor that of Sansa or any future daughters if she had her.

 _'No_ ,' she would sooner see Sansa married off to a lord in the south where her daughter would flourish and blossom like the flower she was.

Though she supposed when it came to sons, Ned would prefer they remain in the North and be Robb's bannermen, especially when talk never came to that of any third son being sent off to the wall, something house Stark seemed to take great pride in doing, calling it an honor.

Such a life she would never allow Ned to give their child. She'd sooner send the boy off to Riverrun to foster with her brother, and maybe marry a fine southern lady of the Riverlands.

Catelyn's heart only seemed to bloom at that moment thinking of Riverrun. It was home and would always be that for her, where the Tumblestone was located on the north and to the south the Red Fork making Riverrun almost impenetrable in time of danger. All her father would have to do his send orders for his men to open sluice gates, filling the moat on all three sides by water, turning Riverrun into an island, leaving it practically unassailable. 

Pulling her furs closer to keep the chill away Catelyn looked over the horizon once more, they should be at White Harbor by mid-afternoon according to one of the guards who had returned after letting lord Manderly know how far they were along the Kingsroad.

Robb and Sansa were still asleep, exhausted after their father ordered they pack the tents up early that morning needing to be at White Harbor before nightfall. While Jon remained awake a book in hand. It seemed the boy was every bit of the man his father once was. _Bookish to a fault,_ but at least practiced his swordplay daily unlike his sire who did not pick up a sword until later in life.

It had taken time for her to warm up to the boy after learning the truth, the same she could not say for Allyria who stilled remained at Winterfell with Benjen, Dacey, and Cregan. Her mother only leaving a sennight after her arrival off to Braavos after Jon gave over all the information his Targaryen grandmother gave to him on how Ashara could find the Targaryen children and keep them safe. And by safe Catelyn could only guess it involved her husband who now seemed willing to go to any lengths in protecting these children. But what of theirs? Would her husband consider it a slight if she went behind his back in asking for Robb to be fostered with her father? It would be the only way to keep the heir of Winterfell safe if the spider Varys ever got knowledge that Ned had brought the Targaryen children under his protection.

Jon laughed just then, causing her to look once again at him, studying his features that were all Stark, recalling how jealous she was that none of the two trueborn children she gave her husband looked nothing like a Stark which only made her want Jon to sent away or removed from her sight at all times due to him looking so much like Ned.

Who would've ever known the boy had his mother Lyanna's looks. It wasn't like she remembered much of the she-wolf or even bothered to come to the same conclusion as Luwin who figured out that Jon was Lyanna's child. Apart from Ned and ser Rodrick, Luwin was the only one who even spent time around the boy.

"Did you find something funny in that book of yours Jonnel?"

"No not in the book, it was from something else." He whispered before turning back to the book his father was reading to him filled with tales on the children of the forest and the first men, no longer paying his uncle's wife any more attention than necessary. It still felt strange being this close to her when before she couldn't stand being near him.

She waited a minute for him to say what it was he found funny, yet it seemed the boy remained closed off when it came to her, not that she could blame him, knowing she did the same thing to him before learning the truth her husband hid from her.

Even now she could still recall the number of times she avoided Jon at all costs like the plague she once thought him to be. A bane upon the life of her and that of her children.

"Care to share Jonnel?" Even with him sitting across from her, she could see the scowl on his small face. Not bothered by the slight, even if it unnerved her, still recalling that day inside her husband's chamber when the boy told her to yell at him was treason. ' _Imagine that?'_ A boy of no more than five namedays accusing her of treason? The gods surely were having the last laugh at her for calling him a mad bastard so many times.

She sighed in frustration pulling the fur Jon wasn't using on her, complaining to herself. "One would think with us so close to White Harbor the weather would at least get warmer.

"We should give them privacy." His father announced to the woman sitting close to lady Stark, Jon was about to object, tell his father that he didn't want to be left alone with her inside the wheelhouse. Yet his voice seemed to leave him when his father gave him a stern look before he and Minisa faded in the afternoon rays.

Jon watched her sharply as lady Stark pulled the furs closer to her covering her neck trying to avoid the chill before speaking. "I was laughing due to what your mother just said to my father while he was reading the tale about the Marsh king and the kings of Winter."

Catelyn gripped a feather pillow squeezing it tightly her voice sounding like that of a child whispering into the night before falling to sleep. "What did she say that caused you to laugh?"

"She said the Kings of Winter were evil men and was happy about leaving Winterfell for Riverrun after my father explained that king Rodrick Stark killed the last Marsh king along with his sons and took his daughter for his wife."

Catelyn could feel the tears prickle behind her lids ready to make their escape as her body grow tense with emotions, her fingers unconsciously going to her neck where she ran it across the simple silver necklace that belonged to her mother that was given to her just before she left Riverrun for Winterfell. It was something she considered a family heirloom because it belonged to her mother. And felt wronged believing it stolen from her by one of the handmaidens she brought from the Riverlands, unbeknownst to her it was her own family ser Oswell Whent who'd taken it and hidden it away until Ned gave it back to her a fortnight ago, telling her what became of it.

"Does she also visit with Robb and Sansa or only me?"

"She is often with you or Sansa, but only visits Robb when grandfather Rickard isn't near him, he can be overbearing at times," Jon whispered the at part causing Catelyn smile knowing at least Robb's grandfather accepted him when so often she thought because of the boy's Tully coloring most would not consider him a true Stark.

"Are there others Jon?" What she really wanted to know was if any other of her family members were present at Winterfell other than her mother.

"Way too many who think they know everything lady Stark." He answered truthfully before adding, "they also can be demanding with the things they tell me, even though I am but five namedays." Jon complained, putting his book down to the side with the other books his father helped him find in Winterfell's library to take along for the journey, wanting him to know everything he could about the children of the forest and the Isle of Faces.

  
"What sort of things do they want you to do?" She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest with fear wandering if they wanted her gone from Winterfell. She already knew the Sept would never be rebuilt least it be burned once more. The only other thing she could think of was them not wanting her there with her southern traditions.

Jon wrinkled his nose before speaking of his mother's ancestors. "The old Kings of Winter are the ones who do most of the complaining, you have to understand, they were hardened men who lived in harsh conditions my lady, these men made war for thousands of years for northern dominance." The image of what became of the last Warg king and his sons caused Jon to tremble with images of the man's daughters being given freely away to men of house Stark like prized mares to do as they pleased. 

"The same can be said about your Targaryen family, their blood runs in your veins just like the Kings of Winter. The only difference is they rode dragons and brought most of Westeros to heel," Catelyn said not wanting to mention the fact the boy's Targaryen family did much for her family when they made them liege lords over the Riverlands after ending the tyrannical rule of Harren Hoare otherwise known as Harren the Black the last King that ruled over the Riverlands before Aegon the Conqueror put an end to him and his line.

"It is different," Jon said trying not to get angry at what lady Stark said, "none of my Targaryen relatives whisper words calling the newer generation of house Stark weak, or tell me that I don't belong there but that I belong in the south in my own castles ruling over Westeros."

"Weak?" She grew tensed and was bothered by what he was telling her suddenly losing control of her calm demeanor as she began speaking fast, asking Jon multiple questions without catching her breath, she needed to know everything that the boy knew.

Was Winterfell even safe for her and her children? "Why would they tell you that? Is it because you were born in Dorne? Do they feel the same as Robb? He was born in Riverrun and not Winterfell like Sansa."

"It is complicated," Jon answered swiftly wanting the conversation to be over, least lady Stark let her emotions get the best of her if she ever found out half the things they spoke so freely when it came to her and her southron traditions. And then there was the issue of the dragon eggs that were hidden beneath the crypts of Winterfell. Or the fact that he knew the secret to bring dragons back into the world. Something Aenar Targaryen was too eager in sharing with him.

* * *

_**Rhaegar**_

"How dare they!" Rhaegar spat causing Lyanna to turn back and look at her husband while he fumed like a raging dragon, the only thing missing was his fire and smoke and maybe scales. They hadn't arrived within the confines of New Castle before everything went downhill and plans were sooner changed much to the discomfort of Winterfell's household guards who thought they would have a chance at sleeping in a bed for a change and warm food inside their bellies. 

First lord Manderly and his family made it seem as if Jonnel didn't even exist when he greeted her brother, his wife, and their two children. While Jon looked off in the distance already used to being slighted by the lord and so many other lords who turned their noses up at him. She could remember the last time lord Manderly visited Winterfell. Which was but a few moons past for Robb's nameday celebration. Wynafryd wanted to dance with Robb, yet her nephew would only allow if she or her sister danced with Jon also. Even now Lyanna could still recall how displeased the girl looked when she uttered the words of her mouth saying, _"but he's a bastard."_ Never before had Lyanna ever seen Robb rage the way he did that night. Telling her that his father would hear of this and that he would make sure she would never be invited to another of his nameday celebrations until she learned to respect his brother and not only him. With that Robb walked away from her and went over to sit next to Jon who was sitting with Benjen who had Cregan on his lap while Dacey chatted away with her mother and sister.

Ever since that night, Ned had only grown weary of the lord and his family, something which pleased Catelyn who would rather Robb marry someone from the south. Everyone already knew Catelyn had her sights set on Margaery Tyrell.

"Should you not feel proud that my brother did not tolerate the slight of lord Manderly and soon after announced he had a change of heart and would not be staying at their castle overnight? That he was sooner to leave for Maiden Pool straight away without delay Rhaegar?"

"And I am grateful he did my love, but it still doesn't erase the pain I saw in our son's eyes, yet it did give me great pleasure seeing how upset the lord became when he started talking about how hard he and his family worked in preparing a lord's welcome and the feast only to have all that food wasted. Though I am sure it won't go to any waste nor would he go to any of those who are poor but into the fat lord's belly."

Lyanna tried to stifle a laugh but it was of no use, "you have a wicked tongue dear husband."

"That is not the only thing that my tongue is good at," Rhaegar said fast approaching his wife who had her hand up trying to scurry away from his grasp.

"Don't Jon is sleeping."

"Then we will go someplace else of this ship," He smiled taking her hand in his placing a kiss there.

"And what if there are no place of privacy," she quipped waiting to hear a response, how she enjoyed playing these kinds of games with her silver prince.

"Then I should take my wife to the Isle of Faces before everyone else gets there so we can have our privacy."

She smiled as Rhaegar pulled her against his chest planting kisses along her neck and collarbone, "I would like that very much."

"As my wife commands," Rhaegar said picking her up causing her to squeal out in laughter grabbing ahold of his neck as both faded in the afternoon light on their way towards the place that brought them great joy, the place where they consummated their marriage and probably even made their son.

* * *

**_Ned III_**

After kissing his wife bidding her and Sansa farewell he then turned to Robb who was still glaring at him. The boy was mad that Jon got to go on a secret adventure without him there to enjoy it with him. Not for the life of him did he understand why his wife had to name it an adventure instead of just saying he would be making a stop to visit an old friend, which in truth wasn't a lie since he would be meeting Howland Reed there. 

Now thinking back to the promise he made Robb, he would need to speak to Howland about allowing him and his son to visit Greywater Watch, it was the only way to get Robb to go with his mother. A separate adventure he had promised his heir to Greywater Watch, which did the trick as he watched his son's blue eyes come alive knowing he would visit the secret lands of the Crannogmen.

And now he was looking at a different pair of eyes that shone like stars and were in awe the closer their boat rowed towards the Gods Eye. The only thing lighting their path was the moon that shone brightly that night causing the normally green and blue waters to glimmer in the dark as the Isle of Faces came into view. 

His eyes fell once more on his nephew who just a few moments ago could not stop talking or asking if they would get to meet the Green men or the children of the forest. He would've acted the same if he was of the same age as his nephew, but he was a man grown and his thoughts were plagued with worry in wanting to know what this was all about. Howland surely gave no more answers, claiming he had none but what he saw in a vision.

Catelyn thought it madness that he would believe such folly that day, but how could he explain to her it was Howland's visions that allowed him to find his sister? How does one explain to his wife who believed so strongly in her southron gods that the old gods spoke to their people through visions, or that the Crannogmen were said to have the blood of the children of the forest run through their veins? For all, he knew Jon also could be touched by the old gods.

So lost in his thoughts, Ned didn't even realize they had reached their location until the small boat jerked on something hard, his eyes suddenly flashing upward to see they had crashed against gray rocks. "Sorry," he found himself saying to Jon who looked unnerved by it all, the boy already seemed to want to be out of the boat and go off and explore, this was where his parents got married and Jon was eager to have them show both of them where.

"We should get the boat tied and secured while we wait for Howland to arrive."

"Can't we just secure the boat and go see where my parents were married first?"

"No, it's night time Jon, there's no telling what else is in these woods."

"I don't think the children or the Green men would harm us, uncle Ned, the blood of the first men runs through our veins." Jon paused looking off into the distance, "the pact of Ice and Fire was made here between the first men and the children, I doubt they will see us as their enemies."

_'That's what I am afraid of,'_ Ned wanted to say but kept quiet with the concerns he had when it came to Jonnel. The boy's birth and his parents coming together was another pact of Ice and Fire that was fulfilled, between the blood of Old Valyria and that of the First Men. The gods only knew what kind of magic was flowing through his nephew's blood, and maybe just maybe he would get his answers here, in a place where the magic of the old gods was said to be at it's strongest.

After helping his nephew out of the boat and getting it secured Ned waited for what felt like an eternity, the only sounds distracting him was that of Jon sleeping next to him on his cloak, while the cool night air along with he waters crashing against the rocks wasn't helping him stay awake, it only seemed to be lulling him off to sleep.

Suddenly he could hear footsteps fast approaching, causing his eyes to flutter open in time to see Howland walk out of the wooded area with two hooded men standing next to him holding torches in their hand. "Lord Stark," Howland said walking briskly towards him with what looked like two wooded cups in his hand.

Was this some kind of offering of guest right for himself and Jon?

"Here you should wake Jonnel, the two of you have to drink this before you're allowed to enter inside the Weirwood."

"Weirwood? I don't understand." Ned said examining the dark purple liquid he was offered while Howland held the other, trying to rouse Jon awake.

"Consider it a token of guest right Ned," Howland replied holding a tired Jon in his arms whispering something in his ear which sounded like drink up my prince, though he could not be sure, his head was still groggy from lack of sleep.

Taking a deep breath, Ned smelled the contents, it did not smell bad but instead smelt like wild berries as he took the first sip which tasted cold like the chilling winds of winter and the more he swallowed down the drink he was offered, it made his throat burn and become hot like fire. Suddenly his head started spinning, not noticing the two other men were next to him just before everything turned to darkness.

✨✨✨✨✨

"Ned wake up!" A frantic voice called out to him shaking him violently.

"Lyanna?" Ned whispered his eyes remained closed, his ears buzzing wondering if this was a dream. "Is this a dream?"

"No it's not a dream Ned," She yelled, "you need to wake where is Jonnel, Ned? Where is my son?"

"Jon?" Ned whispered his eyes still closed until he felt a stinging slap at the side of his face then another hit in his side causing him to suddenly open his eyes now wide awake, noticing his brother hoover over him ready to slap him once more until Lyanna held his hand giving him a warning. "Am I dead?" He asked looking around taking in his surroundings noticing it was no longer night but daylight though the sun's rays were blocked out by all the Weirwood trees that surrounded them in the clearing. Before turning once more on those that were next to him as tears flowed freely seeing his father, brother, sister, and him. Suddenly rising to his feet Ned walked over to the silver prince, his sister trying to grab hold of his arm to stop him while Brandon started barking out in laughter he had done the same thing to Rhaegar, and when Ned's fist met Rhaegar's jaw as his good brother stumbled backward, only to rub his chin as if he expected that to happen. He didn't even bother to get into a defensive stance or fight Ned back though Brandon was sure Ned welcomed it if he did.

"I won't fight you, Ned," Rhaegar mumbled placing his right hand over his face.

"Fight me," Ned growled, yet it was his sister who came to stand between the two.

"Stop this Ned, I will not ask you again where is my son? where is Jonnel?"

Ned stumbled, how could he had let his rage take hold of him and not remember anything about Jonnel. "I don't know, we were offered something to drink and then all I saw was darkness before waking up here." He looked at all of them then as worry took hold of him with thoughts of his wife and children and where Jon was. "Am I dead?"

"No you are not dead," came a strange voice that was heavy in a dialect.

"You," Rickard growled walking over towards the hooded man, they had been trapped here ever since they got to the Isle of Faces. "What have you done with my grandson?"

The man paid Rickard no mind even when the man tried to swing at him only for his punch to not land, his focus was solely on Ned. "What would you give if you had the chance to do things over?"

"Don't answer him Ned, all he does his talk in circles," Brandon said coming over towards their father.

"Please," Lyanna began where is my son, you told us you would give us answers once Ned and my son arrived." Lyanna felt her husband's hand take hers. "Please just tell me where is my son and that he is ok."

"The boy is fine," he then turned back to Ned, "now I asked you a question, what would you give if you could do it all over again?"

He did not hesitate his voice shrieked with the only answer he knew was his truth, "anything!" Ned blurted out, "I would give anything to turn time back and have my family and all those killed during the rebellion back."

Nodding his head pleased, the stranger began speaking like he was telling a long lost tale. "I am a man of many names, some refer to me as Eldric Stormchaser, some even call me by my given name Neferion. I was the first Warrior of Light and Son of Fire, in Essos I am referred to as Azor Ahai, the one who helped beat the darkness back with Lightbringer to put an end to the long night with the help of the children of the forest." He paused letting his hand run along a Weirwood trunk whose carved face looked how Ned felt, sad. "These trees you and your ancestor's worship are not mere trees they are the memories of the past and that of the dead." 

Ned swallowed whatever he wanted to say earlier, no wonder Jon is able to see the dead and talk to them.

"What does any of this have to do with my son?" Rhaegar asked stepping forward needing answers, he needed to know Jonnel was safe.

"It as a lot to do with your son and your reading of the scrolls of the promised prince wrong, you believed that you needed three heads of the dragon to fulfill the prophecy for the promised prince, you even thought it to be your son Aegon, though I am not sure what your reasons were when a child of fire and sun could not fulfill a prophecy that involved ice and fire."

"I don't understand," Lyanna spoke next seeing as no one else was asking any questions.

Neferion beckoned Lyanna to come close taking her hand in his causing Lyanna to notice the warm flames encircling it. "You are ice my lady, the moon that caused the sun to wander too close. You will not be harmed just take my hand into yours." Her eyes then met her husband who nodded giving his ok as she took his hand in hers, suddenly noticing the blue flames that encircled her hand that held his causing her to gasp wanting to pull it away but kept it there.

"You were always the key to the puzzle the ice to his fire, three times was the essence of the Lightbringer tempered. First when the prince fell in a stream of water, the next when the lion had ordered the deaths of the children, and you who poured your life's essence into the new Lightbringer the one who gave her life to bring her son into the world Nissa Nissa." He said softly planting a kiss on her hand starling Lyanna who quickly pulled her hand away.

With his face hidden concealing the wide smile that graced his features, he began speaking once more, "your son is special, the magical blood that flows through his veins brings balance to this world. Where your husband brings the blood of fire and the Empire of Dawn, your family blood comes from that of Ice that of the Great Other."

His words chilled all four Starks to the core, it was an old tale that said the Night's King who took bride of Ice was said to be a Stark and that Brandon the breaker found a boy in a cradle deep inside of the Nightfort who he could not kill even when the king of beyond the wall demanded it. Curse be that of the kinslayer.

Rickard found his voice once more, "the stolen prince, taken before he was handed over to the Great other. Some say he is the reason why an iron sword is laid before dead Starks to keep their vengeful spirits locked away."

Suddenly without mention, the trees began to rustle turning day to night, a voice small voice could be heard sounding like that of his nephew, Rhaegar was the first to respond, "Jon?"

Yet the boy could not hear any of them as a hooded man led him towards an alter, Jon's tiny voice echoing in the wind, "will this bring back my family?"

"Only death can pay for life," Neferion said looking off into the distance, "for this to happen a special blood sacrifice must be made. Fire gives life and Ice brings death, balance must be made and a song must be fulfilled"

Both Brandon and Rhaegar tried charging the hooded man, only for their hits to miss trying one more while his father tried consoling Lyanna who looked as if she was about to break into pieces of ice only to melt away.

Ned felt the air go out of him, his knees buckled realizing what the sacrifice entailed. "No, I won't allow you or anyone else to take him from me, take me instead use my blood not the blood of my nephew," Ned groveled willing Neferion to hear his plea, the fear in the eyes of his sister came into view when he made his promise to keep her son safe, _"promise me, Ned!"_ Just as Lyanna began screaming watching in horror as Jon was made to lay on an altar where he could not see any of them begging for all of it to stop.

* * *

_**Jon II** _

His eyes fluttered open feeling something wet under his back where he laid noticing it was still night, he was alone as terror filled him, causing Jon to cry out for his mother in anguish, feeling foolish to trust the promise the hooded man made promising he would see his family after.

He was a fool to believe them and now he was lost without having the warm embrace of his mother or father. Not even his sister, brother, or Elia who remained at Winterfell with his grandmother Lyarra. His sister had taken a liking to Allyria and wanted to stay.

Not wanting to lay in the darkness, scared of the unknown Jon got on his feet and started walking using the moonlight and stars to guide his path needing to find someone, anyone that could help him get out of here.

Suddenly he could hear the faint voice of a child in the distance causing Jon to turn around in circles wondering where the whispers were coming from. 

"Hello?" He shouted looking around yet no one was here except for the gray mist that was now encircling him with its cool air, it almost felt like it was singing to him in a tongue he knew not, yet it did not frighten him, it was almost comforting.

Suddenly he heard the voice once more, clearer now, yet when he went to move he found himself stuck, the mist not wanting him to leave.

_"Balance,"_ another voice echoed this time sounding like that of a man and not a child. 

He could feel a chill crawling up in legs as the mist rose higher causing Jon to close his eyes in fear.

_"Balance,"_ the voice called out once more causing Jon to crumble to the ground as the mists danced around him like shadows in the dark, causing a thundering roar to be heard in the far off distance as flames rained down on him, burning away the grey mist.

His heart started racing in his chest believing he would be burnt alive, yet it did not burn him but welcomed him. As the mists that were around him turned into pale gray hands still clutching and reaching for him. Any other time, he would've run off to hide somewhere, but where would he go? He could not move as fear gripped him.

Suddenly larger mist sprung high into the air taking on the shape of a snarling ice dragon, its blue-white scales cold to the touch as it battled two other dragons high up in the sky, one was dark like the night's sky, the other red like crimson on a warm summer's day.

Jon watched in both horror and fascination while the three dragons battle, the blue-white one shooting off blue flames they were cold to the touch when sparks of it hit him, yet like the fire from the two other dragons, it did not harm him.

_"Balance,"_ the voice called out once more, louder this time, causing Jon to lay his hand on the blue-white dragon causing it to purr from his touch like a song, was the dragon trying to protect him from the two other dragons? He wondered with a childlike fascination. Yet he would get no answer as the two other dragons encircled the ice dragon twisting around it like a wild vine subduing it into submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashara arrives in Tyrosh next chapter.  
> Next fic to be updated: Seasons of my Love, Bastard Prince of Winterfell, followed by a one-shot I have been working on.


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Alternating Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor me here, and let’s pretend it was actually Tyrosh that had the house with the red door. Before AGoT was released Grrm released some Dany chapters in, Blood of the Dragon. Tyrosh was where the house with the red door was located, not Braavos.  
> Cause lemons don’t grow in Braavos. So many have made references to this fact in the books.  
> Then there is the merchant in Daenerys VI AGoT, who referred to Dany as having a Tyroshi accent.  
> And don't get me started on the master of arms who never taught Viserys how to properly use a sword, or the missing wet nurse and those trusted men who also left on the ship during the worst storm in years🤔

_**"Words are wind, and the wind that blows exiles across the Narrow Sea seldom blows them back. That boy Viserys Targaryen spoke of return as well. He slipped through my fingers at Dragonstone only to spend his life wheedling after sellswords. The Beggar King," they called him in the Free Cities"** _

_**(Excerpt, The Winds of Winter)** _

* * *

Twilight settled over the late night's sky, painting it an inky purple and pale pink color, dawn would soon be upon them as she allowed her feet to hurry along the yellow cobblestone street, on her way towards the house with the red door that was located at the end of the tree-lined road filling the air with the scent of lemons and oranges, her stomach grumbled. Which only reminded her that she hadn't eaten since arriving but a few hours ago, her search already delayed from what she came here to do, taking shallow breaths with each stride she made not bothering to look behind her.

There was something about this impossible task that both frightened and caused her great excitement knowing she was doing her part in bringing the Targaryen children home where they belonged back on Westorosi ground. Though that ground was cold, frigid and frozen like the lady of Winterfell.

Ashara sighed cursing Brandon’s name knowing she had no right to think of the woman in such a manner. It was not Catelyn's fault why Brandon rode south into a mad dragon's lair, getting himself, his father, and most of those who accompanied him killed. 

It also wasn't even guaranteed lord Rickard Stark would've called off Brandon and Catelyn's betrothal and allowed her to marry his heir instead all those years ago.

If anything Ashara realized, she should've known better than to fall prey to Brandon's roguish good looks and charms, the same charms he probably used on so many unsuspecting maidens too foolish to realize they were being used for a quick tumble between sheets or in her case a hard cot, instead of a feathered bed. 

Letting out an anguished breath, she would not let the memory of that wild wolf consume her like he did that night in Harrenhall all those years ago that resulted in their daughter being born a bastard, only for his brothers to clean up their mess. 

A thin layer of sweat covered her forehead the result of her body needing to get used to the warmer weather after years of living in the brutal North, where the weather was hardened like its people.

She was of Dorne, yet being here in Tyrosh made her body yearn for the cold. Who would have ever thought someone like her would one day crave the cold and the simplicity of living life in the North with her Allyria? Not her, that was for certain.

Suddenly stopping noticing the house, Ashara jerked her head behind, the man accompanying her was but a few feet away, his eyes darting around their surroundings like a lost puppy, looking to see if they were being followed, or if anyone was watching them from beyond their windows. 

Shaking her head in displeasure while tapping her right foot still not wanting to believe her luck, as she all but yelled at him to hurry along before the sun came up over the horizon. Who would have ever known coming here would cause her to come face to face with one from her past? One who often looked down and glared at the woman she called her best friend. This man felt that he was better than everyone else, and had the prince's ear. Never knowing Rhaegar kept the personal parts of his life hidden from most.

Even now she could still remember the shock on his face when she arrived at a nearby tavern seeking food to eat that wasn't rations after being at sea since her ship left the port of Pentos, the man across from her cleaning off vomit on a nearby table. 

No longer did he resemble the man he used to be, the one so many called the cunt of Aerys court for his lack of empathy to others who weren't his perfect silver-haired prince.

Jon Connington, or Griff like he wanted to be called, no longer looked like a well-dressed lord who once wore the pendent of hand to the mad king Aerys Targaryen, now he just looked like a broken shell that needed to be pieced together just to be whole once more.

Gone was that striking red hair of his, that seemed to glow like flames whenever he saw Elia around his prince when they walked inside a room. Now that said hair was done in the Tyroshi fashion of blue, though she supposed maybe the color green would've looked ten times better on him. 

Ashara supposed she also looked nothing like the pretty maiden so many men fawned over, maybe those who stayed true to house Targaryen now look the same way.

_Haggard!_

Many of them being sent to the Wall, leaving for Essos, or just hidden somewhere in Westeros. 

While the ones who bowed to the stag and the lions still enjoy their cushioned and pampered lives already seeking favors with those who laughed over the mutilated bodies of a mother murdered along with her young children.

And then there was Barristan Selmy, or like so many young children who aimed to be like him liked to reference him still as Barristan the bold. Sooner had Ashara thought of the kingsguard, the sooner she let a memory of him go, it was too much to know those once loyal were so easily bought. 

The Lannister boy who killed his king he'd sworn to protect, _not that Aerys Targaryen did not deserve to be tried amongst the other nobles for the killing of innocents._ Ashara knew would serve his family, _it was expected,_ they were all spawns cut from the same cloth, like father like son. How much that family loved to gout about wiping out houses Reyne and Tarbeck, his daughter especially enjoyed reminding those she deemed beneath her of this, forever requesting the bard's play the Rains of Castamere.

Out of everyone who bowed to the stag and lions, Barristan was the one name she would've never imagined to bend so easily. The man was there at the Trident when his prince fell, he knew what became and what was said over the dead buddies of Elia, Rhaenys, and baby Aegon. Yet took the stag's pardon and served him and the family who gained so much from the deaths of innocence.

Kingsguards were meant to serve for life, yet she knew if her brother lived, he'd sooner take the black like so many others. _Tell them his knees didn't bend easily, nor would he ever bow to, or serve either stag or lion._ The thought made her feel proud.

"Is this the house?" A small unsure voice asked, causing Ashara to whip her head around, blinking once at the house so lost in her thoughts.

"It is, I suppose there is only one thing left to do just to make sure," Ashara whispered, taking notice of the unsure look the once lord of Griffin's Roost gave. She could tell he was skeptical of the tale she spun for him of a child being able to see and converse with the dead. Then there was the look he gave that was one of failure, never knowing the Targaryen children were living in the same city as he, never hearing anything in hushed whispers.

"Are we supposed to walk up to the house and knock unannounced?" 

"Of course not," Ashara answered pointing upwards towards an open window overlooking an overgrown tree, its branches filled with lemons. "We can't afford to knock on the door, its best to go in through that window, I was told there was one that always remained opened where a certain princess sleeps who enjoys the smell of lemons."

Griff looked at her as if she'd grown a second head, he could just imagine the little princess screaming at the top of her voice to strangers inside her room, especially with how he looked, blue-haired and unshaven. "So instead of knocking we will be breaking into a room belonging to a girl of no more than four namedays."

"Who should be soundly sleeping," Ashara cut him off, turning back to face the window. "Besides we won't be sitting inside her room waiting for someone to come find us, ser Williem's room is across from hers, that's the room we are going into."

"Have you lost your witts woman? So your perfect plan is to sneak inside and accidentally kill old Williem Darry? Have you forgotten how ancient he is? The children would never forgive us if he dies because of you and I startling him out of his sleep." He answered with a scoff, trying to think of another way in getting inside the house that didn't involve sneaking in, yet was coming up with nothing that didn't involve alerting a servant that might be working with the spider Varys. The man's web spread both in Essos and Westeros and the gods only knew where else. Maybe even to lands neither he nor Ashara have ever heard about.

"I don't have time for this," Ashara hissed walking over towards the house before turning back to her companion. "I can't climb over this wall without your help, can you at least spot me if you're gonna stay out here brooding the entire time?"

* * *

Great shooting pain caused Griff to grind his teeth instead of cursing under his breath pulling Ashara over the window's ledge, fully aware of the sleeping figure sprawled on top of the small bed, a doll made up of straws curled tightly in her small arms, while her silver blond hair concealed her face from him.

The stinging feeling in his arms was unbearable from lack of using them to do anything that didn't involve cleaning up patrons vomit or the drinks they spilled in the tavern he worked in these last three years, after having no more gold in his pockets to use in getting drunk, wishing to numb the pain away at never setting the town of Stoney Sept a fire and watch it burn in a hue of orange and red with Robert Baratheon, since he was sure the stag would've preferred that over surrendering himself to the mad dragon knowing wildfire was all that awaited him inside of the Red Keep.

"Sorry for getting my foot stuck on that branch," Ashara whispered causing Griff to judge her with a menacing glare, pointing over towards the bed, never making a sound to wake the sleeping child regardless if the lady was only whispering for his ears.

Ashara looked where the former lord was pointing noticing the small figure in the bed, her heart melting at the sight, reminding her of the child she left back at Winterfell in the care of Benjen and Dacey feeling tears prickle at the back of her eyes. She would not cry thinking of the child she had to separate herself from, remembering how she snuck out of her room that night, kissing her daughter on her cheek trying her best not to wake her. Needing to leave Winterfell castle at the hour of the wolf for White Harbor cloaked under her hood the same way she arrived.

Catching the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, Ashara noticed the open door, thanking the gods it was open, as she began walking softly around the room tiptoeing around blocks and other wooden toys, careful not to step on any as both her and Griff made it outside of the room with ease, the sound of someone snoring in the half-lit hall loudly, knowing it could only be the room old Williem laid his head.

Griff nudged the lady to let's go, wondering if she didn't realize dawn would be soon upon them and with that servants waking to start their day, noticing how unsure she looked seeming to say, you go in first.

Throwing up his hands, wanting to say 'women', wondering what would she had done if he wasn't with her. Would she have stayed outside until the morning for someone to open the gate for her? Or would she had laid in the green grass in pain after falling off the lemon tree?

Not wanting to dwell on these unpleasant thoughts any longer, Griff moved passed her towards the room with the snoring, carefully turning the latch on the door making sure it was closed, feeling warmth behind him coming from the lady standing too close next to him as he opened the door slowly, too scared it might make a creaking sound, though he was sure he could make it in time over towards the bed, covering ser Williem's mouth before the man yelled out alerting anyone who was still abed at this time.

The room was hot from the burning hearth, smelling of that of a sick person, what they both thought sounded like someone was snoring, was actually old Williem seeming to struggle to breathe in his sleep, causing Ashara to place a hand over her nose, the stench unbearable causing her to nudge Griff hard to wake the lord before she emptied bile on the wooden floor, her eyes wandering off towards the closed windows with the dark curtains.

His annoyance at Ashara was at an all-time high, feeling like he was nothing more than hers to order around, the only thing she was missing from her hand a whip, like the many masters and slaver's that lived in Tyrosh, another reason why he needed to get out of this city and out of Essos in general. And if that meant trading one hell for a frozen one living a lie, then so be it.

Flexing his hand, not knowing if it was best to cover the old knight's mouth first or just shake him awake praying he would remember his face, as he pointed to Ashara to step closer, knowing he would probably recognize her face before he even remembered his especially with his hair colored blue, no longer red.

In the end, he went with neither, deciding to wake the man with his voice praying he at least remembered the sound, the old knight did train both he and Rhaegar in their youth at the Red Keep being that he was the master of arms in the mad king's reign.

"Ser Williem?" Griff said softly, paying Ashara no mind, he would not shake the man awake and frighten him in his sleep, as he noticed the man stir, licking his chapped lips before wheezing out a cough that rumbled through his throat, as his eyes opened looking to yell, causing Griff to place his hand suddenly over the man's mouth, "It's me ser Williem, Jon Connington, I am here with lady Ashara Dayne, do you remember us?" He said as Ashara came into view, the old master of arms shaking his head in agreement a cough slipping from his lips, causing Griff to feel mucus on his right hand, as he swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. My how the mighty once lord of Griffins Roost has fallen. He thought to himself, knowing this was not the life he expected to live. The one he wanted that involved growing old with a king Rhaegar, never to come to pass. 

Quickly removing his hand, allowing ser Williem to breathe and catch his breath noticing the washbasin on the table opposite from where he stood. The need to wash his hand and the mucus away from it overwhelming, not daring to look at it or wipe it in his gray worn breeches.

Williem coughed trying to get lady Ashara’s attention, pointing towards the empty goblet and flagon next to her for water. Normally it would be the little princess or her brother who’d wake him in the mornings already filling his goblet with water to quench his dry throat, or just soothe his coughing fits.

Sitting up drinking greedily from the goblet she held to his lips while Connington fluffed the pillow behind his head. “I thank you both,” Williem replied taking deep breaths in and out trying to control his breathing.

”Do you mind if I open some of your windows good ser? It is extremely stuffy inside of your room!” Ashara all but begged, trying to seem indifferent not wanting to blurt out that it was hot and smelled terrible inside of his room.

”The young prince as mentioned to me some fresh air coming inside would do me some good. Though the windows might be stuck, they haven’t been opened in close to a year.” He said before turning his eyes over towards Jon, “I see you have taken liken to the Tyroshi style of coloring one's hair.” Williem said trying to chortle, yet it was a cough that came forth instead.

“Only a poor attempt in trying to disguise myself from those who may have known me from Westeros, but it seems to not have fooled the lady who quickly noticed and knew it was me but a few hours ago."

Williem looked from Connington to Ashara puzzled and confused. “Did Doran Martell not send you both here?”

”Doran?” Ashara asked almost shouting before remembering where she was, composing herself once more. “The Martell’s knew where you and the children were?”

”They have for a year now my lady, I met with Oberyn a fortnight ago when he brought me terms from Doran wanting me to sign a betrothal agreement between the young prince and his daughter Arianne for Dorne’s help once he comes into an army.”

”Pray tell me just where do they expect an exiled boy of thirteen to get, or find this army with no gold? Unless you have it hidden away somewhere here?” Griff asked before Ashara managed to get a word in, waving his right hand around the room annoyed the Martell’s always seemed to always demand something and never helped anyone really with anything. Even with the rebels growing stronger by the day, it took lots of diplomacy from Rhaegar, while the mad king did his own thing by having Targaryen men take Elia and the children from Dragonstone as hostages just to get Doran to send his army to help.

"We barely managed to take anything with us, lord Connington, we needed to leave before Stannis and his men arrived to slaughter the children." Coughing once again, Ashara reached for flagon once more, filling it with water for the ailing knight.

"Thank you once more, my lady."

"You're welcome," taking a nearby seat, Ashara waited for the lord to regain his breath and continue what he was telling them wondering if Jonnel knew anything about the Martell's knowing where the Targaryen children were, or if this was something Rhaella kept to herself. Knowing the former queen and how fiercely protective she was of her children, Ashara would not bet what she didn't have that Rhaella kept that part secret away from Jonnel.

It took a few minutes for his breathing to steady once more needing answers on how both Ashara and Connington managed to find them if it wasn't the Martell's who led them here. "How did you know how to find me, if you don't mind sharing this with an old man?"

Ashara folded her hands in her lap, after tugging at the hem of her purple silk dress, "I suggest you sit back and have an open mind for the tale I am about to tell you ser Williem."

"By the gods," Williem coughed as he wheezed trying to get air into his lungs when Ashara was finished with her tale. "I knew our dear prince did not steal or rape that girl, to the victors the spoils and in this case, writing their own history on what happened. I do blame the mad king for starting this, he could have just sent Brandon Stark to the Wall, he didn't have to kill those young men who traveled with the Stark heir to King's Landing, regardless if Brandon called forth for Rhaegar to step outside the Red Keep and face him, which was still a foolish thing to do. No kingsguard would allow the king's heir to get hurt if Rhaegar was at the Red Keep."

Ashara looked through the window to her left hearing the birds outside, noticing dawn was upon them, no longer was the sky an inky black, but a light blue instead. "We will need to figure out a way in getting you and the children safely out of Essos without alerting any of your servants. When are you supposed to meet Oberyn in Braavos and sign Viserys name to that parchment?"

"By the end of the moon my lady, the children are to travel with me, the Sealord of Braavos wishes to meet them also."

"We will have to use that trip to sneak you and them safely to Westeros." Ashara paused relaxing her back against the chair, "I take it you wish to return to castle Darry instead of going North with us?"

"I do my lady, my family will keep me hidden and safe." Williem coughed once more, "both of you can stay here and get to know the children better before we make any plans in leaving."

"That would not be the best idea, there is no telling which of your servants works for the spider, or how fast it would take to get that information back to him." Griff said before turning to Ashara, "we should leave before someone wakes, the orange tree outside this window is much sturdy and leads into the other houses backyard that as a smaller wall to get over my lady."

Ashara rose, taking ser Williem's hand into hers, "we shall come every other day and check on on you around this time."

"I don't think that is wise Ashara," Griff retorted, "walls have ears, plus there is no telling who watches this house also, it is best to safeguard the next ship leaving for Maidenpool, and from there take another ship leaving for the Sister's instead of White Harbor."

"We will need to plan once more before we leave, figure out a way to get you and the children from here without alerting any of your servants," Ashara said to which Griff nodded in agreement.

"We will figure something out until then," ser Williem said in agreement before being cut off by another coughing fit. "Until then, I will get some trinkets and the things that belonged to their mother, I was saving for the young princess to have."

Connington would've asked how he expected the little princess to receive any of this when he had servants who would've sooner taken these things and thrown the children out.

"Time is not on our side to hash out this plan any more than we have," Ashara whispered hearing what sounded like someone walking below their feet. Getting up from her chair, placing a kiss on the old man's head until next they meet. "Be well until we meet again good ser, I will get the dyes for their hair and safeguard that ship."

With that ser Williem watched lord Connington help the lady out through the window, his thoughts went to the former queen he served, causing a smile to tug at his lips. _She was always protective of her children._

* * *

Ashara stood at the bow of the ship watching seagulls dived into the water for fish, as she thought back on her journey and how much of their careful laid out plans got changed every other day.

They were no less than five days at sea, where most of the days were passed with helping Dany process the new changes in her life, getting her to call Ashara mother and Griff father. Yet no matter how much they tried, she still refused to go along with their carefully laid out plans, clinging to the only guardian she as ever known.

_"I don't want you to leave us,"_ Dany cried out placing her arms around ser Williem's neck as he rubbed her back soothing her, while Viserys stayed in the corner, his dark hair covering his left eye. He understood the reason for all the secrecy and had already warmed up to the idea of returning to Westeros even if he was returning under a lie and would be meeting his brother's son, he nor Dany knew nothing of.

_"I know you don't little princess, but I can't go North with you and your brother, these old bones can't handle the biting cold. But you and Viserys can. Don't you want to meet your nephew? He's been longing to meet you both."_

_"Yes," Dany replied, "but I want you there also with us, please don't leave us!"_

Even now she could still recall the sigh Williem let out, and the look of defeat written all over his face knowing it was because of him the young princess was this spoiled and sheltered.

_"And if I go there, and tell you I can't stay long, will you allow me to leave and go be with my family?"_

_"No,"_ Dany shook her head tightly holding unto ser Williem. _"Viserys and I are your family, you said so."_

"I heard how cold the North was, I just never imagined it would be this cold," Griff said, causing Ashara to wake from her thoughts, turning her head trying to conceal her laugh with a cough looking at all the clothes the man behind her was wearing. 

"if you think this is cold you have quite the waking up to do my lord. This weather is warm compared to where the holdfast is located, I don't even know how ser Williem will manage, but I am thankful he decided to come with us North, just to get the children settled into their new life."

"By children, I am sure you mean Dany, the prince already seems well adjusted."

Ashara thought for a minute about what Griff said, even now after a moon's turn at sea, the princess had still not warmed up to their plans. "I'm sure my Allyria and Jonnel will help with that," Ashara offered wondering not for the first time if her daughter had changed in the three moons since she had left, or if she would be mad at her for leaving her for so long.

"I pray your daughter and Rhaegar's son can," Griff said nervously closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling it back out. He was nervous about meeting Rhaegar's son. Wondering if he would judge him for his failures. 

"Are you still terrified of meeting the young prince?" 

"Is it that obvious?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Jonnel won't blame you for what happened at the Stoney Sept, there is no need to beat yourself up about it still. I'm also sure Rhaegar is not mad either."

"I don't see why they wouldn't blame me for my failure in allowing Robert to get away when the rebel forces arrived. I was a fool to not know to set that tavern ablaze first, I heard he even got a bastard girl name Bella on one of the wenches."

"He probably has a bastard for each region of Westeros," Ashara said feeling the cool sea breeze on her skin, forgetting how much she missed the cold winds of the North.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten the pox by now with all the whores and wenches he bedded in his days," Griff added, pulling his cloak tighter, not wanting to imagine the weather the further North they ventured towards Bear Island, where they would stay for a time.

"We will be at the Sister's in a few hours, I'm going to go check on ser Williem and the children to see how they are holding up in this weather and let them know we will be deboarding in a few more hours," she said pointing towards the islands coming into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Guys 🙂🤗🥳


	6. Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff, pov alternating chapter.

_**"They tend to us when we are sick and injured, or distraught over the illness of a parent or a child. Whenever we are weakest and most vulnerable, there they are. Sometimes they heal us, and we are duly grateful. When they fail, they console us in our grief, and we are grateful for that as well. Out of gratitude we give them a place beneath our roof and make them privy to all our shames and secrets, a part of every council. And before too long, the ruler has become the ruled. That was how it was with Lord Rickard Stark. Maester Wayls was his grey rat's name."** _

_**(The Prince of Winterfell, ADWD)** _

* * *

"Jon?!" Lyanna screamed pushing past her husband racing across the opening of Weirwood trees the sun's rays shining between their red leaves, shimmering across her son's pale skin like a beacon lighting her path. His small frame lying in a bed of green grass looking like he was soundly asleep just like a newborn babe.

She could hear those behind calling out for her to stop, which only made her quicken her feet needing to get to her child, to make sure he was safe and just sleeping there and not dead, pushing the visions of the night before away.

"Lyanna wait, it could be some kind of trick or a trap!" _Or maybe just a mirage,_ Rickard shouted at his wild daughter from behind the rustling of trees pulling their leaves and branches away, trailing behind Rhaegar, Brandon, and Ned, while he took small steps not wanting to frighten Jonnel when he opened those eyes of his that always seemed to look away not wanting to look upon him, least he trembled in place fearing what he would say or do.

His grandson was a solemn little thing fearing him more than anyone else. _Even more than that wretched man who ordered his and Brandon's deaths._ Explaining to his mother how can he ever fear a _madman?_ What power could grandfather Aerys Targaryen have over the _North or Winterfell?_

Rickard supposed it was his fault in a strange way for causing his grandson to fear him, it didn't help that Rhaenys, Aegon, and Jon always flinched in place never knowing what to expect whenever he approached just to see what trouble they and his grandson were getting into that day.

Just like Brandon, he too was quick to judge in his past life and left little room for explanation, just like when it came to his own four children, ruling over them with an iron fist expecting them to follow his commands and marry who he demanded of them to marry. 

No wonder his own daughter rebelled against marrying Robert, by falling in love with another. A love that brought the destruction of House Targaryen after three hundred years of rule, causing the realm to bleed, along with the deaths of countless, many of whom bones laid beneath the Trident, or buried in unmarked graves unless the crows had them before the wolves dragged their bodies into the woods.

Not being able to catch her breath, Lyanna fell to her knees, unsure if this was the weirwood net or if they were actually on the Isle of Faces, "Jon?" She whispered next to him as her boy opened one of his eyes then another a smile curled on his thin lips, staring at her as if it was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on his mother.

"Did it work?" He asked eagerly smiling wide, paying no attention to those who were behind his mother racing over towards them as he sat on his knees unsure what he wanted to do first.

Lyanna was half confused, unsure if what she saw the night before with her son being led to the altar was what he meant by if it worked. "Did what work pup?"

"This," Jon giggled sweetly jumping into her arms placing a kiss on her warm cheek causing Lyanna to startle in place as her hands wrapped around him, unsure if this was some kind of trick to play on a mother for what her heart desired most. Thinking back to the last time she held her sweet boy before having to give him to another, her strength all but gone, her body giving up on life. _"Promise me Ned, promise to take care of my son like he was your own."_

Feeling his warm touch and wet kiss, caused the tears to flow freely hugging her boy tighter, knowing if it was a trick she didn't care, she would enjoy and cherish this moment for all eternity.

"Are you sad mother? Is this why you shed tears?"

"No my love these are tears of joy at finally having my heart's desire in holding you once more." She shouted kissing his small face causing Jon's smile to widen even more, happily thankful everything worked out, believing he had made the right decision.

"Does this mean you, father, Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys are alive once more? Did my plan work to bring you all back?"

She could not think of what to say as she continually wept tears of joy, unsure of everything or what to say to her son. Was he dead like her? Or was he allowed to have a moment with her in the weirwood net until the time came where he would disappear from her arms and everything went back to how it was before? 

_Could she bear such a thing once more? Never to touch her boy or feel his warmth against her?_

Lyanna could hear the sound of leaves crunching behind her knowing the rest of their family were close, causing her grip to tighten on her son evermore, not wanting to let go of him, she would be _greedy,_ Lyanna told herself uncaring as Rhaegar kneeled next to her engulfing them both in his long arms.

She supposed since his arms were long enough to encase them both, she would share their son with him for now, then she would push him away, just to have alone with Jonnel. Time was precious and the gods only knew how long this spell that allowed them to hold their son would last.

_"My son,"_ Rhaegar hummed kissing, Jon's dark brown curls thankful he did not flinch away like most boys his age, he'd seen how Robb sometimes moved away whenever his mother tried to be affectionate with her oldest child, congratulating him whenever he did well in the practice yard.

Brandon arrived soon after along with Ned who bent over touching his knees with his hands, tired, winded, and out of breath after falling over twice in the grass before finally arriving after his brother. "Seven hells, I need air, it's hard to breathe," Ned uttered trying to fill his lungs with air. This had been the most he'd ever run in a very long time. At least not since running up the many stairs of the Tower of Joy so many years ago trying to get to his sister and make sure she was ok.

"That's because you've grown fat and out of shape!" Brandon mocked shoving his brother to the ground just like old times when they were children, causing Ned to yell out in frustration.....

"Fuck off Brandon!" All but forgetting Jon was there in his parent's arms as their father finally arrived scowling at them both. Two grown men still acting like the boys he had to part when they were young, sending them to foster both in Barrowton and the Erie, just to have some piece around Winterfell.

Rickard slapped both over the head once Ned rose back to his feet, "is this the proper way to talk with your nephew here? To see you two fight and argue amongst yourselves like two fools?"

"I'm sure he's heard worse," Brandon replied rubbing the back of his head only to shut up soon after seeing how Lyanna watched him like she would sooner do what their father just did, just harder, or might just wait for the right time to get back at him.

Causing Brandon to sigh in defeat stepping closer to his nephew needing to mush his hair between his right hand knowing neither Rhaegar nor Lyanna would stand and let go of their son long enough to allow someone else the chance in hugging the boy he often treated as if he were his own son.

Teaching him everything he'd learn when he was a boy his age in Winterfell and a little bit older once he arrived in Barrowton. The worse parts of himself, he kept hidden away, there was no point in having another Brandon Stark in the North. 

Jonnel would be better than he was, never going around breaking any girl's hearts or maidenhea..... He paused at the last bit. God's he was truly an ass when it came to getting what he wanted from so many maidens, wenches, and whores both in the North and in the Riverlands never caring if word would get back to Hoster Tully of him being with different tavern wenches near Riverrun.

Unless it did, and the man just did not care, lord Hoster Tully wasn't the first and would not be the last to turn a blind eye at their future goodson's indiscretions.

"He started it," Ned grumbled sounding like the little boy he used to be whenever Brandon did something to get on his nerves. No wonder he gravitated to Robert Baratheon when he arrived in the Vale. The Stormlander never treated him the way his older brother did or called it love, by saying he was toughing him up.

"And now you both will end it," Rickard said moving closer towards his grandson, it was now or never, he would break whatever ice it was that was between them, showing the boy he was not as cold as the king's of winter who blamed him for being an ambitious fool for getting mixed up in southron politics instead of marrying his children to other northern houses, or at least a Blackwood who kept the faith of the old gods.

"Jonnel?" Rickard started not missing the way his grandson flinched or held on tighter to his mother, who looked up at him with an apologetic glance same as her silver-haired husband. With a hesitated breath he continued. "Are you ok? Did one of the Greenmen place you out here?"

Jon shook his head no, clinging to his mother tighter unsure why his grandfather was even speaking to him in this kind of voice when all he did mostly was just watch him play most of the time looking stern with his face frozen like the bitter winter.

Lyanna sighed not wanting whatever this was between her father and son to last any longer than it needs to. "Pup won't you look up and speak to your grandfather for a change, he won't hurt you!"

Jon shook his head into a no once more, causing Lyanna to pull him from her chest willing him to open his eyes and look at her if he wasn't going to look at his grandfather. "He cares about your wellbeing just like the rest of us sweetling, grandfather just wants to make sure you're ok, after everything we saw last night when we couldn't reach for you or touch you."

"He scares me," Jon whispered loud enough for all to hear.

"He scares us all," Brandon barked out laughing causing Ned to jab him in the ribs as Brandon began coughing out of breath, the need to strangle his brother growing by the second.

"Will you two go someplace else with your antics?" Rhaegar said annoyed with the two brothers never raising his voice at them, even though he wanted to more than anything else at this time. Tired and annoyed with them both when all he wanted to do, was be here with his son and wife having the chance to hold them both in his arms, the only ones missing now were Rhaenys, Aegon, and their mother, who would've surely pushed him out of the way just to hug Jonnel. Sometimes he thought she only tolerated him now because of the three children.

_"No!"_ Both men said simultaneously, finally agreeing upon something which would always be their annoyance with Rhaegar, for never doing things differently before and during the rebellion.

Rickard blocked out the three men who all of a sudden began bickering amongst each other like they were having some pissing contest on who could piss the furthest, taking the spot Rhaegar was in when he rose marching over to the two.

Holding out his arms to his daughter to pass Jonnel to him seeing the fight in her steel-grey eyes. _A mother's love,_ he mused. "Give him here Lya, won't you allow a grandfather to finally hold at least one of his grandchildren until they take away this chance from us?"

"I want a chance also...." Brandon shouted from where he stood over Rhaegar and Ned who were rolling in the grass trying to choke each other which seemly caught Lyanna's attention long enough to let go of Jon handing him to their father shrieking out on top of her voice.

" _Others take all three of you_.....Stop fighting each other you two oafs," she yelled shoving Brandon aside for being an idiot not stopping them from trying to harm each other.

Jon tensed feeling his grandfather wrap his arms around him, "are you going to speak to me finally?" He wanted to shake his head no, once more yet knew it would be foolish, his grandfather would just tell his parents he would not let go of him. At times even he wondered if they were scared of him like everyone else, well accept Elia, she was never scared of thin and often times challenged his grandfather.

Letting out a defeated groan Jon opened his eyes, staring into the depths of what he sometimes considered the seven hells due to how dark his grandfather's eyes could turn on a whim, apart of him wishing the ice dragon with teeth that looked like frozen icicles would appear in this instant saving him from his grandfather's tight embrace.

"Do I truly scare you?"

Jon nodded yes to his grandfather's face, only to look away when he heard his mother shouting at both his uncles and father for acting like immature boys instead of men.

"Look at me Jonnel, pay those idiots no mind your mother will deal with them." For now, he would've said knowing all three would probably start arguing sooner or later recalling the night before when they all started blaming each other over the rebellion when they should've been saving and channeling that anger on Aerys and not each other.

"It is hard not to," Jon grinned finding enjoyment in watching Ned now shove Brandon to the ground who just bellowed in laughter screaming he hit like a girl.

Rickard shook his head, "I swear they act more like wildings than Starks." Which seemed to chip away just enough ice causing his grandson to laugh at his words speaking to him freely.

"Grandmother sometimes says that they are wildings."

"Aye," Rickard laughed agreeing, only to stop suddenly turning his head like everyone else once at the sound of the newcomer.

"The time has come for you two to leave from here." The Greenman pointed at Ned before bowing at Jonnel slightly.

"No!" Lyanna screamed running back over to where her father was with Jon along with her brothers and husband, as Rickard handed his grandson to his mother straight away. "Please it is too soon to take him from us once more," Lyanna begged crying out in anguish.

"What is too soon mother? Why do you cry? I am not going anywhere, I am here to stay with you and father." Lyanna kissed his forehead feverously holding him tighter than before as fear took hold of her, unsure what to do or say to make the Greenman not end what she was now experiencing with her son.

The Greenman stopped close enough for them to hear, "the time as come for your son and brother to leave the God's Eye, my lady."

"Leave?" Jon asked looking at his mother questioningly, wishing she or someone else would speak for him to understand. He did what was asked of him, why does he have to leave? Especially without his family?

The Greenman could see the look of confusion written all over the boy's features. "Do not mourn for the dead, they will always remain close."

_No, this was not happening..... He was led to believe something else....._ "Liar!" Jon shouted balling his small hands into a fist. "I was told I would see them again once I did what you all asked of me."

"And you did, passing the first part of your test...."

" _Test? This was just a test?_ " Jon screamed, shedding tears that he was trying not to let fall, feeling like a fool, while his mother tried to console him. "I'm a foolish little boy who believed their words mother."

"Hush, you are no fool, Jon," Ned said looking up to face the man. "So what becomes of us?" He asked bitterly. "Do we wake from this dream and go back and pretend neither of us experienced this?"

"You're not sleeping, you can take your nephew's hand and walk right out of here and back onto your boat away from here."

"I do not understand," Rhaegar was the first to speak now, "I thought this was the weirwood net, how is it possible for that to happen?"

"You are no longer in the weirwood net, your son would not be here asleep if any of you were."

"Then how is it possible for us to touch and speak to him if it's not?" _Or Ned and I to fight in the grass?_ Rhaegar left out moving his jaw from side to side where Ned punched him last night still feeling it.

"Consider it a gift," The Greenman, removed a vial from his hand offering it for Ned to take. "Wherever the roots of the weirwood grow deep, there shall you, the boy and whoever takes a sip from this vial will have a chance to see your family at all times. All we ask is you return with the prince and princess when the star bleeds."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading🙂


End file.
